Natsu
by harukachin
Summary: Aku pertama kali menemukan cinta di musim panas—namun berakhir di musim dingin. Musim panas berikutnya, cinta itu datang kembali.…[sequel Feel My Soul] [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuHina (Sasuke & Hinata)

Rating: T

Genre: Family, Romance.

Enjoy

* * *

**1**

**Way Back**

Rusa berbulu coklat dengan bintik-bintik putih. Berisik daun kering dan rindang pohon teduh. Bak tiang tinggi menjulang puluhan meter, cahaya mentari sore seolah malu mengambil celah dari sela-sela daunnya. Hewan di sekitar enggan menunjukkan tajinya, mereka terlalu takut menghadapi dua manusia keji yang dua tahun terakhir mengambil alih kekuasaan sang raja hutan.

Jika kau berada di hutan ini, jangan mengharapkan cahaya ketika pukul 15.00 sore. Hutan teduh ketakutan warga _non-shinobi_, selalu berbahaya kala petang hari. Tempat itu menjadi favorit _shinobi_ dan _nuke-nin_ kala melewati rute utara, _well_ hutan teduh tempat teraman bagi makhluk-makhluk keji. Ada perjanjian tertulis antar pemimpin desa, tak seorangpun _shinobi_ yang berhak melewati jalan utama ketika melintas. Seperti desa-desa _non-shinobi_ lainnya, mereka tak menerima kehadiran manusia dengan _shuriken_ di saku celananya.

Dulu, mereka bahkan menugaskan beberapa pemuda desa. Malangnya, tak satupun dari mereka yang kembali. Jika bukan terlibat pertarungan tak seimbang dengan para _nuke_, itu artinya mereka mati diterkam binatang buas. Tidak lagi semenjak kehadiran sebuah keluarga kecil, sepasang suami istri rela tinggal di hutan teduh sebagai tameng utama.

Sang suami telah mengadakan perjanjian dengan pemimpin desa terkait izin tinggal. Syaratnya, mereka harus melindungi desa ketika diserang _nuke_, atau melindungi warganya kala berburu di hutan teduh. Semenjak kehadiran pasangan itu, keresahan warga berkurang. Suaminya membuat jalan setapak menuju desa untuk sang istri dan buah hatinya, jalan melingkar terlalu jauh untuk anak lima tahun yang sedang bersekolah.

Mereka diterima baik oleh warga, keluarga kecil ini selalu bersosialisasi layaknya keluarga biasa. Mereka hidup bahagia, tentram, aman, tak perlu mengendap-ngendap, dan yang paling penting—tak seorangpun yang mengatur kehidupan pribadi mereka. Kirito-_san_ beserta sang istri tak perlu hal lainnya, hidup sederhana dan berdampingan dengan orang-orang yang sederhana pula—itulah surga mereka.

Rusa berbulu coklat dengan bintik-bintik putih, hewan lezat dalam pengawasan dua pasang mata. Hewan malang itu sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran manusia disekitarnya. Dua hari yang lalu, dua saudara dan Ayahnya telah menjadi santapan warga desa.

Hari ini tak ada ampun, ia yang paling cepat diantara dua saudaranya. Si kecil berusia lima tahun menguji ketangkasannya dalam berburu makanan. Habitat rusa tak akan punah, sang Ayah selalu menjaga kestabilan daging-daging empuk itu di hutan teduh ini. Bukan hanya keluarga kecilnya, tapi juga warga desa mengandalkan hutan teduh untuk makanan. Terbayang, bagaimana jadinya kala _nuke_ menguasai tempat ini beberapa tahun silam. Sungguh kehadiran Kirito-_san_ dan keluarganya membawa dampak baik bagi desa kecil itu.

Si kecil berkuncir terus menjaga jarak dengan sang rusa. Ia khawatir jika rusa itu melarikan diri seperti kemarin sore. Mata merah menyala bagai dua bintik kecil menghiasi kegelapan hutan. Kali ini tak ada suara, tubuhnya seringan kapas melangkah pelan dari satu titik ke titik lainnya.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang pria berpostur jangkung nampak mengawasi. Bukan mengawasi rusanya, tapi mengawasi si bocah kecil. Bocah yang selalu menjadi kebanggaannya, bocah yang selalu menjadi kekhwatirannya, bocah itu adalah segala-galanya. Sesekali ia tersenyum simpul melihat raut keseriusan dari wajah mungil si bocah, wajah itu membawanya pada kenangan-kenangan masa lalu. Seperti melihat cerminannya sendiri, si bocah selalu sukses membuat sang Ayah terharu bahagia.

Dulu, ketika usianya lima tahun—ada _niisan_ yang selalu menemani kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi si kecil berbeda, ia justru merasa keberatan jika sang Ayah mengawasinya berburu. Keberanian si bocah mengalahkan keberanian Ayahnya dulu. Tak ada Ayah yang akan melepaskan buah hatinya berburu sendirian di hutan teduh, itu terlalu gila. Sasuke berhasil di dorong puluhan kali oleh putranya kala ia memaksa ikut. Ia harus membuat alasan konyol mengenai tunas kubis dan jamur kancing agas si kecil rela diikuti.

Ia mendecih sombong, "kau bohong padaku," si kecil nampak angkuh dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Didekatinya rusa mati itu, ia tak berdaya dengan _kunai_ yang menancap di area perut dan kakinya.

Sasuke masih menjaga jarak, ia tahu betul sifat putra kecilnya, "soal apa?" lagi-lagi ia tersenyum simpul, bocah itu sangat pandai meniru gaya bahasanya.

"Soal rusanya," ia merajuk.

Sasuke memperhatikan si bocah—geraknya, mimik wajah ketika kesal, warna rambut, jemari mungil, matanya, hidung, kulit pucat, oh_ Kami_—ketika ia berjongkok memasukkan rusa sekarat itu ke dalam karung, lekukan kakinya sangat mirip dengan lekukan kakinya dulu. Semua item yang ada pada diri sang putra adalah dirinya di masa lalu.

Ketika Hinata keguguran beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sasuke bermimpi aneh. Seorang bocah berjanji akan datang menemuinya dalam wujud yang lain. Mungkin bocah kecil yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah reinkarnasi bocahnya yang dulu pergi.

Hadiah dari _Kami _sungguh luar biasa, seorang bocah tampan nan angkuh berceloteh ria tentang teknik berburu rusa. Satu hal yang selalu menghantui Sasuke, bagaimana caranya agar sang putra tidak senasib dengan dirinya dulu. Menjauh dari Konoha mungkin solusi terbaik, ia tak ingin anak-anaknya menjadi korban kepentingan desa. Sudah cukup, Sasuke dan keluarga kecilnya merasa bahagia dengan cara hidup seperti ini.

Tubuhnya terlalu kecil memikul beban rusa, susah payah ia menyeret benda itu, "kau berjanji padaku," ia mengambil nafas.

"Berjanji apa?" Sasuke menyamakan tinggi kepalanya, sesekali ia menyeka keringat di pelipis sang putra.

Pipinya mengembung, persis seperti Hinata—sekali lagi Sasuke berhasil dibuatnya tersenyum, "aku yang akan melumpuhkan rusanya untuk _Haha_,"

Rambut _raven_ itu sedikit kusut dan dihinggapi alang-alang, sang Ayah mengusapnya perlahan, "bagaimana jika kita lakukan minggu depan, aku janji rusanya akan dilumpuhkan oleh _Niichan_,"

"_Chichi_ juga mengatakan itu minggu lalu," bibirnya membentuk kerucut.

"Baiklah, aku janji." Sasuke tersenyum.

Sorot matanya tajam penuh curiga, "benarkah?"

"Hn, tapi kau harus menuruti semua kata _Haha_, jangan membandel."

Bocah tampan Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum, ia memamerkan deretan gigi putih sama persis seperti Ayahnya, "aku janji _Chichi_,"

Sasuke menukar benda bawaannya, sayur kubis diserahkan pada sang putra sementara karung rusa melekat dipundaknya, "apa yang kukatakan tentang _sharingan_?"

"Aa—hari ini aku menggunakan _sharingan_ beberapa kali," diperhatikannya isi kantung sayur itu, "tapi tidak ada warga desa di sini, _Chichi_—"

"Itu akan membuatmu semakin spontan," langkah mereka berisik menginjak daun kering, "dalam perkembangannya, _sharingan_ akan aktif secara otomatis jika ada bahaya."

"Aku bisa merasakan segalanya jika mengaktifkan mataku," si kecil menghentikan langkahnya, "aku bisa mendengar bunyi dedaunan yang berjatuhan, percikan air sungai, bahkan suara _Haha_ seperti hanya berjarak tiga meter…."

"Aktifkanlah sesukamu, tapi jangan di depan teman-temanmu dan warga desa karena kita—"

"Berbeda," nada kalimatnya sedih, "_Chichi_…."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kita berbeda?"

"Karena kita istimewa."

"Kenapa kita istimewa?"

"Karena kita adalah _shinobi, _kita sudah membahas ini berulang kali, bukan?"

"Ta-tapi—" jika sedang sedih, si kecil akan mengikuti tingkah gagap Ibunya, "tapi ka-kata Oguri-_sensei,_ _shinobi_ adalah orang yang jahat."

Didekatinya sang putra, dirangkumnya wajah mungil itu. Bukan masalah besar, hal ini pernah terjadi beberapa kali, "lihat mata Ayah…."

_Onyx_ kecil itu nampak berkaca-kaca, dua pipi bulatnya memerah, "_Chichi_…."

"Apa Ayah nampak seperti orang jahat?"

"…." ia menggeleng mantap.

"Kita bukan orang jahat, hanya saja—" ada jedah, "beberapa orang masih belum paham dengan kondisi kita. maka dari itu, _Niichan_ tidak boleh memperlihatkan keistimewaan kita di depan orang banyak. "

Terlalu kejam membebani isi kepala seorang bocah lima tahun. Putranya masih terlalu kecil untuk hal-hal yang serius, sebisa mungkin ia dan sang istri menjelaskan apapun dengan kalimat-kalimat yang sesimpel mungkin. Cepat atau lambat, suatu hari nanti buah hati mereka akan mengerti segalanya.

Untuk urusan _shinobi_ dan jati diri, Sasuke melatih putranya setiap hari. Walau ada sedikit pelajaran tambahan mengenai mengendalikan _sharingan_ di depan warga desa, lama-kelamaan sang putra semakin pandai mengendalikan matanya. Seperti yang diketahui semua orang, Kirito-_san_ dan keluarga kecilnya bukan _shinobi_—sekali lagi, Kirito-_san_ bukan _shinobi_. Sebisa mungkin mereka menutupi jati dirinya agar tak segera diusir dari desa _non-shinobi_ ini.

Ia dan Hinata tak ada masalah, tapi anak-anak—mereka masih terlalu lugu. Di saat-saat seperti ini, yang terngiang dikepalanya hanyalah akademi _ninja_. Jika ini adalah Konoha, sang buah hati sudah seharusnya berada di tingkat pertama sekolah _shinobi_. Sayangnya, di sini bukan desa _shinobi_—tak ada akademi _ninja_ apalagi _sensei _pendamping. Berusaha ia mendidik putranya dengan cara-cara seorang _shinobi_. Didikan–didikan kakashi-_sensei_, Orochimaru-_sama_, semua ia ajarkan pada sang buah hati—minus perlakuan buruk Orochimaru tentunya.

Putranya mengaktifkan _sharingan_ pada usia tiga tahun, berhasil membuat bola api pada usia empat tahun. Minggu lalu, ia bahkan membuat listrik kecil ditelapak tangannya. Luar biasa, putra kebanggaannya jauh lebih hebat dari Uchiha manapun.

"Aku akan mempelajari semua teknik Uchiha!" ia terisak, "aku harap _Chichi_ sudi mengajariku segala hal tentang _shinobi_,"

Seperti inilah Sasuke ketika berinteraksi dengan sang buah hati, ia nampak berbeda layaknya seorang Ayah. Senyumnya selalu merekah melihat semua tingkah si kecil, "tentu saja nak, apapun untukmu…."

* * *

_Machiya_ sederhana terletak di tengah hutan teduh, perlu keberanian ekstra menetap lama-lama di tempat itu. Sebuah keluarga kecil telah berada di sana sekurang-kurangnya lima tahun terakhir.

Di sisi kiri _machiya_ terdapat aliran sungai kecil yang terhubung dengan sungai terbesar di negara Api, sedangkan di sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah jalan setapak menuju desa. Putra mereka bersekolah pada tahun pertamanya beberapa bulan terakhir, jalan kecil itu akan memudahkan si kecil berangkat ke sekolah.

Beberapa tanaman herbal menghiasi taman mini _machiya_. Warna hijau dipadu warna coklat kayu semakin menambah kesan asri kediaman kirito-_san_. Bunga _hydrangea _dan _lantana _bercampur-baur mendominasi tumbuhan herbal. Dan yang paling menarik, ada _cherry blossom_ belum mekar yang sering menipu orang-orang.

Terdapat Kolam mini yang hanya dihuni oleh satu ikan berwarna kuning, itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun si kecil tiga tahun yang lalu. Batu-batuan datar menghubungkan antara taman herbal, rumah peristirahatan dan kolam mini, terkesan alami diselingi batu-batuan kecil disekitarnya. Kirito-_san_ beserta sang istri membangun tempat itu senyaman mungkin untuk anak-anak mereka.

Ketika pertama kali menemukan tempat ini, _machiya_ dalam kondisi rusak parah. Dulu, _machiya_ itu digunakan sebagai tempat persembunyian warga ketika diserang _nuke_. Butuh waktu lama membangun tempat ini agar lebih layak huni. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki elemen kayu seperti seorang _senpai_ di Konoha, ia juga bukan tukang sihir yang mampu menyulap hal-hal yang tidak ada menjadi ada. Setengah tahun Uchiha Sasuke bekerja keras membangun _machiya_ untuk keluarga kecilnya, sedangkan sang istri harus puas menumpang tinggal di rumah warga.

Kala mengenang beberapa tahun lalu, kehidupan mereka sangat sulit pasca keluar dari Konoha. Sang istri berlinang air mata setiap hari—meratapi pilu duka kehidupan. Tak ada jalan lain, mereka harus keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu jika ingin hidup bahagia. Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria yang pintar, ia mampu memprediksikan hal-hal yang akan terjadi. Jika malam itu mereka tak meninggalkan Konoha, ia dan Hinata mungkin tak akan pernah bersatu untuk selamanya.

Sesekali ada rasa penyesalan di dalam hatinya, tak seharusnya Hinata menderita di luar desa—tak seharusnya Hinata hidup menumpang di rumah warga, hidup pas-pasan, makan seadanya, tanpa apa-apa, tanpa keluarga—_well_ mereka meninggalkan Konoha hanya bermodalkan pakaian yang melekat di tubuh.

Kini masa-masa itu tergantikan oleh masa-masa indah. Bersama buah hati mereka, Sasuke berharap ini akan bertahan untuk selama-lamanya. Tak perlu berstatus sebagai _shinobi level A_, misi, larangan ini dan itu—yang ia butuhkan hanyalah bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Usia dua puluh enam tahun tak mengurangi paras cantik istri Uchiha Sasuke. Sebaliknya, aura kecantikan itu semakin terpancar pasca menjadi istri setia sang mantan _nuke-nin_. Hinata tak berubah sedikitpun—wajah cantik alami, rambut panjang berponi, kulit putih terkesan pucat, dan _iris lavender _tanpa pupil.

Menjadi Ibu tak membuat berat badannya bertambah. Sebaliknya, ukuran tubuhnya nampak sedikit merosot pasca sibuk mengurusi anak-anak.

Inilah yang ia butuhkan—sebuah keluarga utuh tanpa saling membeda-bedakan kemampuan satu sama lain. Sasuke sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan apapun—apapun, pria itu lebih banyak mengalah. Jika masalahnya serius, maka mereka berdua akan berunding untuk menemukan solusi terbaik. Semenjak keluar dari desa Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tak ada lagi Sasuke pembenci, pemarah, pemukul, tukang siksa, tukang selingkuh, dan sifat-sifat busuk lainnya—yang ada hanyalah Sasuke yang sangat mencintai keluarga kecilnya.

Untuk beberapa urusan, justru Hinata lebih sensitif. Sesekali emosinya naik turun melihat tingkah aktif si bocah Uchiha. Namun kala bocah itu tersenyum, rasa marah dan kesal itu hilang seketika. Sang suami sering memperingatkan beberapa hal—yang paling penting adalah anak-anak, apapun untuk anak-anak. Jika mereka meminta maka berikanlah, jika kau belum mampu memberikannya, maka beri pengertian agar mereka bersabar, jika kau tak bisa memberikannya, tanamkan pada isi kepala mereka bahwa kemampuan _Chichi_ dan _Haha_ belum cukup untuk mendapatkannya.

Tak jarang Hinata heran sendiri, di mana Sasuke belajar mendidik anak-anak? Dalam hal ini, sang suami bahkan dua kali lebih cerdas mendapatkan hati anak-anak mereka. Terkadang Hinata merasa sangat jahat, anak-anak lebih mengadu kepada ayahnya dibandingkan dirinya. Tapi apapun itu, ia sangat bersyukur—Sasuke miliknya kini telah berubah menjadi suami yang penuh rasa tanggung jawab.

Walau beberapa hal lucu terjadi—jika tak tahan melihat kedekatan buah hatinya dengan sang suami, Hinata akan merajuk dan memperingatkan Sasuke agar menjauhi buah hati mereka. Jika keadaannya sudah seperti itu, Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa seraya berkata, "jika kau tak mampu mendapatkan hati anakku, maka dapatkanlah hatiku."

Menjadi Ibu rumah tangga sungguh anugerah luar biasa, ia bisa mengurusi kebutuhan suami dan anak-anaknya serta mengatur segala kebutuhan rumah tangga. Kini ia mengerti, kenapa Ibunya sangat menyayanginya dulu. Memiliki anak sungguh karunia terindah, tak ada kata-kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan keindahan itu. Sasuke dan anak-anak menuruti semua perkataannya, ia dihargai sebagai istri dan Ibu. Jika ini mimpi, Hinata tak ingin terbangun dari mimpi indah ini.

Tak ada yang menandingi musim panas di negara Api, suhunya mencapai tiga puluh lima derajat celcius. Bulan Juni adalah bulan pertama musim panas, bersyukur Nyonya Uchiha telah mempersiapkan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan untuk menyambut musim terindah ini. Berbeda dengan musim dingin tentunya, musim panas hanya terjadi pada bulan Juni, Juli dan Agustus. Jika ada perpanjangan waktu, bukankah itu lebih baik? musim panas selalu menjadi musim yang dinanti-nantikan warga negara Api.

Pada musim ini, putranya tak bersekolah. Sekolah libur sejak seminggu yang lalu—jika si kecil berada di rumah, Ayanya akan kerepotan. Beberapa hari ini, Ayah dan anak itu mengelilingi hutan untuk berburu—si kecil amat tertarik dengan kegiatan ekstrim itu. Biasanya kegiatan berburu akan dimulai pada siang hari dan berakhir pada sore hari. Sementara pagi hari hingga siang hari akan digunakan oleh si bocah untuk melatih dasar-dasar penggunaan _jutsu._

Senyum simpul menghiasi wajah cantik istri Uchiha Sasuke, dua orang tercintanya telah kembali. Telat beberapa menit dari waktu yang biasa, sepertinya si bocah bersikeras agar tinggal lebih lama. Pada hari berburu sebelumnya, si kecil selalu gagal melumpuhkan rusa buruannya. Maklum saja, usia lima tahun menangkap rusa dewasa, rasanya mustahil. Tadi itu, jika Sasuke tak segera melempar _kunai_, mungkin acara berburunya tak akan selesai hingga esok pagi.

"Selamat datang Itachi-_kun_," ia mendekati sang putra.

Apapun kesibukannya, Hinata selalu menyempatkan diri menyambut si kecil. Betapa cinta ia kepada buah cintanya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, sesosok buah hati harapan pembangkit semangat hidup.

Mereka memberinya nama Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Nama kakak kandungnya kini disandang oleh putra pertamanya. Sasuke berharap jika anaknya diberi nama itu, maka kehebatan dan ketangkasan Itachi akan menurun kepada Itachi kecil. Benar saja, semua teknik _ninjutsu_ maupun _taijutsu_ yang diajarkan Sasuke berhasil diterima dengan baik oleh Itachi. Ia berencana mengajarkan _genjutsu_ ketika Itachi berusia tujuh tahun, semua Uchiha akan menggunakan _genjutsu_ pertamanya di usia itu.

Bola mata _raven_ tertuju pada beberapa pasang sepatu di area _genkan_. Mata itu nampak kesal, kurang puas, seolah ia berkata 'ayo kita kembali ke hutan'

Hinata tahu betul sifat putranya, sedikit keras kepala seperti Sasuke. Jika sudah seperti ini, suara lembut sang Ibu akan membuat hatinya luluh kembali.

"Bukankah masih ada esok hari" diusapnya _raven_ si kecil, "Itachi-_kun_ bisa melakukannya kapan saja dengan _Chichi_,"

Ia mengangguk pelan, "tapi rusanya, aku mengincarnya sejak kemarin—kini ia telah mati karena _kunai Chichi_," raut wajahnya sedih.

_Iris lavender_ itu mengarah pada pria jangkung yang bersandar di area pintu masuk, ia nampak biasa saja. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, _raven _Sasuke berkedip nakal kepada wanita cantik pujaan hatinya. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara, 'ini sudah terlalu malam,' katanya.

"Itachi-_kun_ bisa menangkap rusa lainnya besok siang,"dirangkulnya pundak Itachi kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau _Haha_ yang menemaniku berburu?"

"Ibumu tidak bisa, ia harus membersihkan rumah dan memasak makanan," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Maafkan _Haha_, lakukanlah dengan _Chichi_," Hinata membuat mimik wajah menyesal, seolah ia larut dalam kesedihan putranya, "mandilah, _Haha_ telah mempersiapkan air untukmu,"

"…." tanpa jawaban ia bangkit berdiri. Tak perlu khawatir, ia akan melupakan rusa itu ketika bermain dengan adik-adiknya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," Sasuke mengambil tempat di sisi istrinya.

"Kita makan daging rusa hari ini," Hinata mencium pundak sang suami.

"Anak itu—" ada jedah, "rasa ingin tahunya sangat besar, dia sangat mirip dengan _niisan_,"

"Dia juga mirip dengan Suke-_san_,"

"Seharian ia menggunakan _sharingan_ untuk mengintai rusanya, tapi tak punya kesempatan untuk melempar _kunai_."

"Aku melihat diri Suke-_san_ dalam diri Itachi, sama sekali tak ada perbedaan," Hinata merangkum wajah sang suami.

"Apa aku masih memilikimu?" pria itu memotong jarak, dan ketika hidung mereka bersentuhan, ia berkata, "beri aku hadiah malam ini,"

Hinata mengernyit, "hadiah seperti apa?"

"Seperti yang selalu kau berikan padaku," pria itu nyengir.

"Suke-_san_ tentu paham kondisi anak-anak, mereka terkadang butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya tidur,"

"Ck—" ia menjauhkan wajahnya, "kau banyak alasan," nada kalimatnya kesal.

"Baiklah—tapi biarkan aku menemani si kecil dulu," kali ini Hinata mengalah.

"Di mana mereka?"

"Di sungai, sejak tadi mereka menunggumu di sana."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke antusias.

"Cacing-cacingmu itu benar-benar rewel siang ini, mereka memaksaku membawanya ke hutan teduh untuk menemuimu,"

"…."sasuke tak menjawab, tawanya terlalu kencang sehingga lupa merespon kalimat sang istri.

"Kuberikan pancing dan kail, mereka menangkap udang sepanjang siang." Hinata membuka _getabako_ dan merapikan beberapa pasang sepatu di sana.

"_Arigatou_,"

"Hum?"

Dirangkulnya sang istri, "_arigatou_, karena telah merawat ketiga buah hatiku dengan sangat baik. Kau Ibu yang baik, istri yag baik, kekasih yang baik, wanita yang hebat, tak sia-sia aku mencintaimu, tak sia-sia kuperjuangkan cinta kita, tak sia-sia kumiliki dirimu—kau yang terbaik." Terdengar bunyi 'cup' kala Sasuke menyatukan bibirnya dengan kening sang istri.

"Aa—mereka juga adalah anak-anakku, sudah seharusnya aku merawat dan menyayangi mereka." Jemari lentiknya mengelus wajah sang suami.

"Tak terbayang, bagaimana jika aku keluar dari desa terkutuk itu tanpa dirimu."

"Hussh—jangan ungkit masa lalu, kita berada di masa depan."

Tak merespon kalimat terakhir Hinata, bibir ranumnya segera mengunci bibir mungil sang istri. Aroma _lavender_ seketika menyeruak inderanya. Wangi tubuh Hinata tak berubah sedikitpun, wangi yang selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Wanita yang telah memberikan segenap cintanya untuk keluarga kecil mereka, wanita hebat yang telah melahirkan ketiga buah hati hasil pernikahan mereka. Wanita ini tak ada duanya, hanya Hinata seorang yang mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke takluk.

"Kau mengalahkanku setiap hari," pria itu bergumam.

"Hm?"

"Kau selalu mencuri hatiku setiap hari—caramu berbicara, tingkah lakumu, saat kau marah, kesal, bercengkrama dengan anak-anak—aku jatuh cinta padamu setiap hari—Hinata, Hinataku—kau milikku—"

Hinata menahan tawanya, pria ini sungguh pandai membuat puisi cinta. Tidak hanya hari ini, setiap hari Sasuke selalu membisikkan kata-kata indah memuji dirinya.

Bukan apa-apa, usia mereka tidak lagi muda—tahun depan usia Sasuke dua puluh sembilan tahun. Rasanya terlalu aneh jika pria itu memperlakukannya seperti pengantin baru, "anak-anak akan melihat kita—" tidak mungkin Hinata berkata 'kau terlalu tua untuk kalimat-kalimat remaja,' katakan itu jika ingin mendapatkan _death glare_ gratis.

"Kau malu padaku—kau selalu malu ketika berhadapan denganku," dibelainya wajah sang istri, "apa yang membuatmu malu, hn? tak ada lagi yang perlu ditutup-tutupi. Bukankah aku telah melihat semuanya, begitu juga kau—kau telah melihat semuanya—aku bahkan hafal bintik-bintik kecil di setiap inci tubuhmu—lalu apa yang kau permalukan?"

"Suke-_san_,"

"Hn?"

"A-aku—aku terlalu tua untuk kalimat-kalimat itu,"

"Tapi dimataku kau selalu sama—gadis kecil yang kutemui, gadis kecil sahabatku—gadis kecilku akan tetap menjadi gadis kecilku,"

Hinata mengernyit, "jangan katakan itu di depan Itachi-_kun_—aku malu…."

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kita lakukan sekarang?'

"Aa—Suke-_san_, ini masih sore, aku tak ingin anak-anak—"

"Maksudku menemui Hikaru dan Hikari di sungai," Sasuke berpikir, "jangan-jangan kau berpikir—"

"Bu-bukan! Hinata memotong kalimat Sasuke, "bu-bukan seperti itu—"

"Apakah aku sangat tampan dimatamu, sehingga kau tak sabar untuk melakukannya sekarang?" ia menggoda Hinata untu kesekian kalinya.

"Suke-_san_~" Hinata protes.

"Kita temui anak-anak, kemudian makan malam, tidurkan mereka, lalu kita bisa melakukan apa saja—akupun tak sabar ingin melakukannya," ia berkedip nakal seraya meninggalkan sang istri yang wajahnya semerah tomat buah.

"Su-suke-_san_—bu-bukan seperti itu…."

Ketika usia Itachi memasuki tahun kedua, kebahagiaan lain datang menyambut. Hinata kembali mengandung, seorang perawat di desa bahkan harus tinggal selama enam bulan di _machiya_ untuk merawat sang istri. Sasuke tak ingin mengambil resiko, Hinata butuh perawatan ekstra ketika mengandung.

Sebelumnya, mereka pernah kehilangan anak pertama. Ketika Hinata mengandung Itachi, kala itu mereka sedang dalam kondisi yang sulit. Bersyukur seorang warga rela menampung Hinata, sementara sang suami sibuk membangun _machiya_ di hutan teduh.

Para warga membantu Hinata agar janinnya tetap kuat, maka dari itu Sasuke membalas kebaikan mereka dengan menjaga keamanan hutan dari _nuke_.

Sungguh di luar dugaan—Hinata tak hanya melahirkan satu bayi, tapi dua bayi. Yeap—bayi mereka kembar, seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan. Itachi memiliki dua adik, yang pertama bernama Uchiha Hikaru dan yang kedua bernama Uchiha Hikari—kini keduanya berusia tiga tahun.

Pembawaan Hikaru tak jauh berbeda dengan Itachi—jika Itachi sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, maka Hikaru dua kali lipat lebih mirip dengan Sasuke. potongan rambut, warna _raven_, mata _onyx_, tak pernah senyum, tak banyak bicara, selalu tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau ekstrim, dan yang paling penting, ia juga memiliki _sharingan _sama seperti kakaknya—hanya saja ia belum mahir menggunakannya.

Sementara Itachi, walau sama seperti sifat sang adik, tapi terkadang ia gampang luluh dan sedih—sifat lembut Hinata tertular pada putra pertamanya.

Uchiha Hikari, anak terakhir Uchiha Sasuke—putri pertama dan terakhir. Dia seperti anak emas bagi sang Ayah, satu-satunya pemilik _byakugan_. Walau warna rambutnya _raven_, poni rata dan _iris lavender_ menandakan bahwa ia memiliki _gen_ Hyuuga.

Putri kesayangannya itu sedikit manja, suka rewel dan lembut hatinya, sangat mirip dengan pembawaan sang Ibu. Untuk sementara, Hikari masih dalam pengawasan Hinata. urusan _jutsu_ dan _kekkai genkai_ khas Hyuuga, Hinata akan berusaha sebaik mungkin melatih putrinya.

Tak masalah membiarkan mereka bermain di sungai, selagi Hinata masih bisa merasakan kehadiran buah hatinya. Rasa penasaran Hikaru dan Hikari sangat tinggi, sesekali mereka hendak berlari masuk ke hutan. Banyak penyebabnya—capung, kupu-kupu, jangkrik dan hewan-hewan kecil lainnya.

Dua bocah berambut _raven_ asyik menenggelamkan setengah tubuhnya, fokus mereka tertuju di bawah air. Beberapa udang dan kepiting di wadah kecil menjadi bukti kerja keras mereka. Kehadiran Ayah dan Ibunya tak mengurangi konsentrasi dua bocah itu.

"Lihat mereka, sangat lucu ketika sedang bermain,"Sasuke memperhatikan kedua buah hatinya.

Hinata mendecak kesal, "ini hampir malam dan mereka masih di air, kukatakan berulang kali jangan ke tengah sungai,"

"Biarkan saja, kita hanya perlu mengawasi. Jangan khawatir, _chakraku_ akan memberikan sinyal jika mereka dalam bahaya,"

"Suke-_san_ selalu membela mereka," Hinata memicingkan matanya.

"Pagi ini Hikaru mengaktifkan matanya sepuluh menit, dia berkembang sangat cepat—kedua putraku mengalahkanku," ia tersenyum simpul, "bagaimana dengan Hikari?"

"Mata Hikari mengingatkanku pada Hana-_chan_," ada jedah, "aku belum melatih mata Hikari, _byakugan_ lain mengingatkanku pada masa-masa dulu—ketika _Otou-sama_ melatihku dengan sangat keras—namun tak menghasilkan apa-apa, hanya seorang _kunoichi_ bodoh,"

"Jangan bicara begitu…."

"Tidak, itulah diriku…."

"Kau menyesal meninggalkan Konoha?"

"Aa—untuk apa menyesal, bukankah aku telah memiliki tiga bocah lucu dan seorang suami tampan. Apa lagi yang kubutuhkan?"

" _Haha! Chichi!_" Keduanya berseru.

Hinata melambaikan tangannya, "ini hampir malam, kembalilah."

Lambaian tangan Sasuke memberi isyarat agar bocah-bocah itu mendekatinya. Mereka nampak antusias melihat pria jangkung di sisi Ibunya. Dua jaring kecil dibuang sembarangan seraya berlari mendekati pria jangkung itu.

"Sejak tadi mereka menunggu Suke-_san_, dipikirnya kau akan melintasi rawa di dekat sungai,"

"_Chichi!_" Mereka memanggil Ayahnya bersamaan.

Melihat kedua buah hatinya kesulitan berlari di tengah arus sungai, Sasuke segera beranjak dan menghampiri mereka. Hikaru dan Hikari menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke atas, Sasuke mengangkat dua tubuh kecil itu dan segera membawanya keluar dari air.

Keduanya terkekeh geli, "baju _Chichi_ jadi basah…."

"O iya, benarkah?" Sasuke membuat mimik wajah.

"_Chichi_ akan dimarahi _Haha_," Hikaru melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada leher kokoh sang Ayah.

"Iie' _Chichi_ tak mungkin dimarahi _Haha_, _Chichi_ bukan anak-anak lagi…." Hikaru merespon kalimat Hikari.

"Hikari benar, _Chichi_ akan dimarahi_ Haha_ karena basah-basahan," Sasuke membenarkan kalimat Hikari.

"A-apa _Chichi_ akan dihukum?" Hikari lugu bertanya.

"Mungkin,"

"Sudah, sudah, _Chichi _sangat lelah—kita kembali ke rumah,"

"_Haha_, hari ini kita menangkap udang dan kepiting!" Hikari antusias.

"Iya sayang, kemarilah…." Hinata hendak menggendong salah satu bocah kecilnya.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin bersama _Chichi_,"

"Biarkan saja—sepertinya mereka rindu padaku,"

Walau bukan desa _shinobi_, bukan dalam lingkungan klan elit, bukan berstatus sebagai _shinobi_, tapi Sasuke sangat menikmati masa-masa bahagia bersama istri dan ketiga buah hatinya.

Apapun akan ia lakukan agar kebahagiaan ini tetap bertahan. Satu-satunya yang paling membahagiakan adalah ketika melihat keluarga kecilnya tersenyum. Berbeda ketika di Konoha, Hinata hampir tak pernah tersenyum. Mereka bahkan bertemu diam-diam untuk saling melepas rindu. Itu bukan sebuah keluarga, malah lebih mirip pasangan selingkuh.

Tidak buruk menyamar sebagai orang lain, lima tahun terakhir Sasuke akrab disapa dengan nama Kirito_-san_. Anak Kirito_-san_ bersekolah tingkat pertama di desa, sementara istri Kirito-_san_, Harumi—ke pasar dua kali seminggu untuk membeli keperluan rumah tangga.

Pemuda desa bahkan menganggap Kirito-_san_ sebagai _senpai_, mereka belajar banyak hal tentang berburu dan menjinakkan hewan buas. Tidak sulit bersosialisasi dengan warga, Sasuke memiliki segudang pengetahuan yang tak diketahui pemuda-pemuda itu. Mengajarkan sedikit keterampilan sudah cukup membuatnya berbaur dikalangan masyarakat.

Tidak jarang Kirito-_san_ di undang pada acara-acara penting, pendapatnya didengar oleh Tetua desa, dan bantuannya selalu dianggap berarti bagi desa. Inilah yang ia butuhkan, tidak yang lain—bukan gelar, bukan _shinobi level A_, dan bukan segala-galanya—Sasuke bangga menjadi kirito-_san._

* * *

_Machiya_ sederhana di tengah hutan teduh, lampu pelita menghiasi sisi kiri dan kanan _machiya_. Seperti malam-malam terdahulu, keluarga Uchiha akan berkumpul di ruang utama seraya bercerita.

Ini adalah kebiasaan keluarga Sasuke sejak turun-temurun, berkumpul di ruang keluarga melepas lelah setelah aktifitas selama seharian.

Awalnya Hinata agak canggung, mengingat ia dan keluarga besarnya sangat jarang melakukan kegiatan seperti itu—_well _kecuali pertemuan klan yang amat membosankan seraya bercerita tentang _hairess_ dan kekuasaan.

Ini berbeda, ia dan suaminya hanya berbicara seputar hal-hal ringan dan lucu. Seperti tingkah laku si kembar, sejauh apa kekuatan mata Itachi, hingga menu masakan yang akan disantap esok hari.

Berhubung ini musim panas, topiknya mengenai _hanabi matsuri_. Si kecil amat penasaran dengan pesta kembang api. Sementara Ayah dan Ibu, lebih tertarik membahas ritual _obon_.

Ini adalah desa kecil, sangat kecil. Pada perang dunia _ninja_ ketiga, tempat ini rusak parah akibat serangan para _shinobi_. Desa ini bahkan tak mempunyai nama, Tetua dipilih berdasarkan hasil musyawarah kelompok, tak ada sistem pemerintahan, apalagi _daimyo_.

Banyak warga yang mati sia-sia karena perang—bukan karena mereka ikut dalam perang, tapi karena salah sasaran pihak musuh _shinobi_ maupun _shinobi_ itu sendiri. Maka tidak heran jika mereka sangat membenci _shinobi_—tertutup dari dunia luar, dan tak menerima perubahan. Termasuk pesta perayaan, mereka menganggap itu sebagai tradisi _shinobi_ yang patut dihindari.

Sesekali terlintas di benak Sasuke, bagaimana ketiga buah hatinya akan maju jika pendidikan di desa sangat terbatas. Anak-anak butuh perubahan, suasana baru, dan sesuatu yang mendidik—dalam hal ini adalah didikan sebagai _shinobi_. Berani bertaruh, ketika anaknya memasuki sebuah kota, mereka akan canggung dan kaku.

"Apa betul_ hanabi matsuri_ itu ada?" Itachi yang bertanya.

"Aa—_Niichan_ membacakan sebuah buku tentang pesta perayaan, ku pikir itu ada…." Hikari menanggapi.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu tentang itu?"

"Aku meminjam bukunya di perpustakaan sekolah," Itachi membuat jedah, "katanya, ada beberapa desa yang merayakan pesta kembang api di negara Api—dan pestanya sangat meriah."

"Ayah akan merayakannya untuk kalian,"

"_Sugoi!_" Hikari girang.

"Seperti apa? apa warga desa akan datang ke rumah kita?" Itachi bersemangat.

"Tidak, hanya kita.…"

"Tapi berdasarkan buku yang dibacakan _Niichan,_ pesta dirayakan pada tempat terbuka—mereka memakai _yukata_ warna-warni, membawa kembang api, dan ada banyak orang di sana—mereka tak merayakannya di rumah." Kini si diam Hikaru mulai banyak bicara.

"…."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"_Chichi_ sedang lelah,"Hinata merangkul dua bocahnya.

"Menurutku itu hanya dongeng—hal seperti itu tidak ada di desa." Itachi mendekati Ibunya seraya duduk di sisi Hikaru.

"Hum, mungkin saja." Hinata menimpali.

"Kemarin aku pergi ke kota, mereka tak menjual kembang api di pasar." Itachi menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mungkin _Niichan_ benar, memang tak ada pesta perayaan—itu hanya dongeng," Hikaru menanggapi.

"Anak-anak _Chichi_ semakin pintar, kemarilah…." Hikaru dan Itachi berpindah tempat ke pangkuan Ayah.

"A-ano—Itachi_-nii_ hari ini pergi ke hutan bersama _Chichi_, kenapa aku tak diajak?"

"Tentu saja _Chichi_ tak mengajakmu, usiamu masih tiga tahun—sadarlah, kau masih kecil."

Sasuke terkekeh, tingkah dua putranya sungguh menggelikkan. Entah apa yang terjadi jika Itachi dan Hikaru tumbuh dewasa, keduanya akan sering terlibat percekcokan.

"Aku akan menjadi dewasa seperti _Chichi_ dan pergi ke hutan sendirian." Raut wajah Hikaru sangat serius, alisnya bahkan bertautan.

"Tidak, kau tak akan pergi kemanapun." Itachi mencibir.

Dicubitnya pipi sang Kakak, "Itachi-_nii_ menyebalkan!"

"Aduh! _Chichi_, dia mencakar pipiku~~" Itachi protes.

"Hn, itu artinya Hikaru sayang padamu,"

"Bohong! Itachi-_nii_ tak pernah membagi apapun padaku!"

"Sudah, sudah—Itachi, Hikaru, waktunya tidur."Hinata bangkit berdiri seraya menggendong Hikari kecil, "lihatlah, adik kalian terlelap sejak tadi."

"Biar _Chichi_ yang mengantar sampai ke kamar," Sasuke juga bangkit dan menggendong dua putranya.

"Besok _Chichi _akan mengajakku ke hutan, kan?"

"Tidak Nak, bersabarlah.…"

"Dia akan melupakan hutan ketika melihat udang di sungai," terdengar bunyi 'ceklek' ketika Hinata menutup _fusuma _kamarnya, "Hikaru sangat mirip dengan Suke-_san_—hampir tak ada bedanya."

"Kemarilah,"

Wanita itu bersandar di dada suaminya, mereka akan bercerita hingga salah satunya terlelap, "hari ini aku membersihkan area belakang—kita bisa menanam sayur di sana."

"Tidak di pertengahan musim panas, bibit tak akan bertahan lama pada suhu tiga puluh derajat celcius," dibelainya _indigo_ sang istri, "bagaimana dengan _suika_?"

"Hum, akupun berpikir begitu,"

"Seharusnya kita mulai menabur bibit ketika _tsuyu_," keduanya tidur berdampingan.

"Tidak, akan sama saja."

"Minggu depan aku pergi ke Kumo," Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada area perut sang istri.

"O iya? minta bantuan lagi,"

"Hn, Kamui-_sama _mengirim pesan kemarin sore. Sepertinya penting—ck, aku pasti akan bertemu dengan si _dobe_," ia mendecak kesal.

"Bukankah sering seperti itu—toh Naruto_-kun_ seperti saudaranya Suke-_san_,"

"Pria itu—terlalu cerewet seperti wanita,"

"Aku penasaran dengan Minato dan Kushina, Hinata terkekeh, "mereka pasti aktif seperti orang tuanya,"

"Sudahlah, jangan membicarakan orang lain—bicarakan tentang kita saja." Sasuke mulai menggoda lagi.

"Suke-_san _selalu bicara banyak hal—" Hinata meringis geli.

"Kali ini tentang pembicaraan tadi sore,"

"Eh, apa?"

"Ck, jangan pura-pura lupa, kau berjanji padaku untuk—"

"Aa—tidak malam ini, Suke-_san_ sangat lelah, sebaiknya tidur saja…."

"Semakin hari kau semakin mirip Ibu-ibu?" telunjuknya tepat di kening sang istri.

"Apa katamu?"

"Semakin hari kau semakin mirip Ibu-ibu,"

"Baiklah, tak ada malam ini—dan malam-malam berikutnya," ia membelakangi Sasuke.

"…."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"Hinata,"

"Hinata,"

"Hinata,"

"…."

"Hinata, aku hanya bercanda…."

Wanita itu terkikik geli, "Suke-_san_ juga semakin tua…."

* * *

Hikaru kecil kesulitan mengatur nafasnya, peluh sebesar biji jagung menghiasi pelipis dan area tengkuknya. Bocah berusia tiga tahun itu tak mengenakan atasan, cahaya pagi musim panas membakar kulitnya yang agak pucat.

Beberapa meter di depan, nampak sang kakak melakukan hal serupa. Bedanya, kedua mata Itachi berwarna merah menyala. Keduanya mendengar instruksi sang Ayah, Hikaru dan Itachi tak nampak seperti bocah di bawah tujuh tahun. Dua putra Uchiha itu sangat antusias jika menyangkut _jutsu-jutsu_ dari _klannya_, _well_ tunggu sampai pihak Konoha melihat ini.

"Jangan paksakan matamu, itu akan membuatnya infeksi!" Sasuke ketus.

"_Chichi!_ Aku ingin seperti _Niichan_,"

"Pelan-pelan saja," Sasuke mendekati Hikaru dan menyeka peluh ditubuhnya.

"Apa hari ini kita akan ke hutan?" Hikaru penasaran.

Sasuke memutar malas kedua bola matanya, tak mungkin meninggalkan Hikaru sendirian di rumah. Hinata dan Hikari sedang pergi ke desa untuk membeli beberapa keperluan, mustahil menyusulnya ke pasar dan menitipkan Hikaru. Lakukan itu jika ingin melihat Hinata merajuk, belakangan sang istri lebih tempramen dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah—tapi tetap di belakang _Chichi._"

"ueek," Itachi kesal.

"_Yatta!_"

"Ingat Hikaru! Jangan menggangguku!" Itachi memperingatkan.

Ini hari Kamis, pasar akan ramai dikunjungi warga. Begitu pula dengan Nyonya Uchiha, ia berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari bersama putri kecilnya. Tak jarang warga yang menyapa seraya menggoda si kecil. Kirito-_san_ dan keluarganya terkenal memiliki kebaikan hati bak Dewa, mereka diperlakukan layaknya Tetua.

_Well_ sama halnya dengan gadis-gadis di Konoha, gadis-gadis di desa ini juga takjub akan ketampanan suami Hinata. Mereka bahkan tak malu-malu menanyakan keberadaan Kirito-_san_ pada sang istri. Hinata hanya terkekeh geli, ia maklum. Kemanapun Sasuke pergi, para gadis akan jatuh cinta padanya.

Hinata yakin dan percaya, hati Sasuke hanya miliknya dan milik ketiga buah hati mereka. Setelah masalah rumit yang dilalui bersama, tak ada alasan untuk mencurigai sang suami. Sebaliknya, ia justru bangga menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke.

Pendapat orang salah, selama ini mereka selalu menganggap klan Uchiha adalah klan iblis. Masih jelas diingatan Hinata, bagaimana keluarga Hyuuga memandang rendah klan Uchiha. Oh _Kami_, jika mereka melihat Sasuke saat ini, Hinata berani berkata—tak satupun pria Konoha yang mampu menandingi kebaikan hati Uchiha Sasuke.

segelas _Kakigori_ berhasil membuat wanita itu berhenti di warung seorang kenalan. Mereka berbincang tentang berbagai hal yang terjadi selama lima tahun terakhir. Dia adalah anak gadis dari bidan yang pernah tinggal di _machiya_ Kirito-_san_. Sang bidan telah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu, kurang enak jika Hinata pamit cepat sementara putri si bidan sedang bercerita tentang mendiang Ibunya.

Pembicaraan panjang cukup menyita waktu, Hinata kembali ke kediamannya pukul sepuluh kurang lima menit. Saking asyiknya bercerita, ia lupa harus memasak dan mengerjakan beberapa hal di rumah.

_Unagidon_ telah tersedia di atas nakas, hari ini Sasuke dan anak-anak akan pulang cepat. Mereka tak berburu, hanya mengajarkan beberapa teknik berburu pada Hikaru dan Itachi.

Satu pekerjaan terselesaikan, Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pekerjaan berikutnya. Sebagai Ibu rumah tangga, sudah tanggung jawabnya untuk membuat rumah tetap bersih. Sama halnya dengan tumpukan pakaian kotor milik si kecil, ia harus mencucinya sebelum stok pakaian mereka habis di dalam _oshiire_.

Semenjak kembali dari desa, Hikari terus diam. Hinata tak memperhatikan tingkah putrinya, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Bukan karena tak bersama Hikaru, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedih luar biasa.

Sasuke dan kedua putranya kembali ke _machiya _sekitar pukul 13.00 siang, ia mendapati Hikari duduk di depan kolam ikan seraya menatap kosong.

Didekatinya sang putri, "apa yang terjadi, kenapa diam, hum?" selembut mungkin ia berbicara, gadis kecilnya sangat sensitif dan mudah menangis.

"_Chichi_,"

"Hn?"

"Ku-kurasa ini bukan tempat tinggal kita…."

Putri kecilnya sangat pemalu, ia bahkan jarang bergaul dengan anak seusianya jika diajak ke desa. Hikari lebih banyak diam dibandingkan bicara, jika ia berbicara, itu hanya dengan kedua saudaranya.

Apa yang dikatakan sang putri kecil membuat otak cerdasnya berpikir cepat, apa yang terjadi sehingga Hikari mengeluarkan statemen seperti itu.

"Nak, siapa yang berkata begitu?"

Ia menggeleng, "I-ie—a-aku hanya menebaknya saja,"

"Kenapa Hikari menebak seperti itu?" dua saudaranya segera menghampiri kala melihat aura keseriusan di dekat kolam.

"Karena—tak ada seorangpun di desa ini yang sama seperti kita,"

"Kita sama saja dengan mereka, tak ada yang berbeda," Sasuke berusaha selembut mungkin.

"Tidak—kita berbeda. _Chichi, Haha, Niichan_—kita berbeda dengan mereka…." Ia bersikeras.

"Apa tadi kau ke kota bersama _Haha_?" kini Itachi yang bertanya.

"Ia mengangguk pelan, "kami minum _ kakigori_ di rumah teman _Haha_.…"

"Apa mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang _Haha_?" Sasuke mengelus rambut _raven_ sang putri.

"…."

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah terisak. Awalnya isakan pelan, beberapa detik kemudian berubah menjadi isakan keras.

"Hussh, jangan menangis." Dipeluknya sang putri kecil.

"Hikari, sebaiknya kau diam sebelum _Haha_ datang dan mencubitmu seperti minggu lalu." Hikaru memperingatkan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Nak?"

"Hisk…hisk...hisk…me-mereka…hisk…hisk…me-reka mengatakan _Haha_ se-seperti hantu—hisk...hisk..hisk…me-mereka mengatakan _Haha_ jelmaan iblis—dan mereka mengatakan Hikari anak iblis…hisk...hisk…hisk…da-dan mereka mengatakan anak iblis memang pantas tinggal di hutan hisk…hisk..." Tangisnya pecah.

"Hussh—tenanglah, tenanglah…mereka bohong," Sasuke menenangkan putri kecilnya.

"Beberapa orang di desa selalu mengatakan itu—aku juga pernah mendengarnya. Keluarga kirito-_san_ adalah jelmaan iblis," Itachi duduk di sisi sang Ayah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata dengan celemek ditangannya muncul dari balik_ fusuma_.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, Hikari-_chan_ hanya kelelahan bermain di kolam ikan."

"Hei, apa yang terjadi—kemarilah…." Hinata merangkul sang putri.

Seperti kata Itachi, ia pernah mendengar kalimat serupa dari orang-orang di desa. Mungkin beberapa pemuda dan remaja yang curiga dengan pola hidup keluarga Kirito-_san_. Mana ada pria yang mampu mengalahkan raja hutan hanya dengan sekali tendang—mustahil.

Itachi pernah menyinggung hal ini beberapa kali di depan sang Ayah. Kata Ayahnya, jangan sampai masalah ini sampai ke telinga _Haha_. Sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus mengajak Hikari ke pusat perbelanjaan, terkadang mulut beberapa orang sukar dikendalikan.

Sebenarnya Itachi agak bingung, kenapa _Haha_ tak boleh mengetahui hal ini. Apa _Haha_ akan menangis seperti Hikari jika seseorang membahas pola hidup keluarganya?

Apa yang dikatakan Hikari hari ini, seperti sebuah peringatan bagi keluarga Kirito-_san_, 'desa ini bukan tempat tinggal mereka,'

Demi _Kami_, desa ini tak layak huni. Pendidikan terbatas, tak ada kuil, tak melaksanakan ritual keagamaan apapun—mereka bahkan tak memiliki agama—tak ada apapun di sana, desa ini bukan tempat tinggal.

"Hikari benar, ini bukan tempat tinggal." Itachi berkata lantang.

Hinata mendelik ke arah sang suami, Sasuke tetap bungkam seraya menggendong Hikaru.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Hinata bingung.

"Warga desa mengatakan keluarga kita adalah keluarga iblis,"

"Itachi!" Hinata lantang.

"Apa kita adalah keturunan iblis? orang-orang berkata seperti itu padaku—setiap hari—di sekolah, di jalan, tapi aku tak pernah mengatakan itu pada _Haha_,"

"Lalu kenapa kau katakan sekarang?" Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Ka-karena—karena…."Ada jedah, "ku rasa _Haha_ harus ke desa dan memperingatkan semua orang—katakan kalau keluarga kita bukan keturunan iblis."

"Hisk...hisk...hisk—mereka mengatakan _Haha_ seperti hantu—hisk...hisk…." Hikari ikut-ikutan.

"Oh _Kami_, siapa yang mengajari kalian berkata begitu!" Hinata emosi.

"A-apa ka-karena mata ini, mata _sharingan_—sehingga orang mengatakan kita keturunan iblis," Itachi menyeka air matanya, "ma-maka dari itu, _Chichi_ tak membiarkanku memperlihatkannya di depan warga desa, agar ki-kita tak diusir dari desa ini."

"HENTIKAN!" Suara Hinata berhasil membuat Hikari yang terisak diam seketika.

"Ku-kurasa mereka benar— kita adalah keturunan iblis,"

"Itachi! Minta maaf pada _Chichi_!"

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf, aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang mereka katakan—toh _Chichi_ sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak lama,"

"Itachi!" Ada peringatan dari nada suara Hinata.

"_Chichi_ tak pernah marah ketika aku menanyakan hal itu, ku-kurasa keturunan iblis berasal dari _Chichi_,"

'PLAK!'

Tubuh kecil itu terhempas, terdengar bunyi 'buk' ketika Itachi mendarat di atas _roka._

Hikaru dan Hikari merinding ketakutan, ini pertama kalinya Ibu mereka marah besar.

"Hisk…hisk...hisk...hisk…_HAHA_ JAHAT!"

"Minta maaf pada Ayahmu!" Hinata makin ketus.

"Sebenarnya kita ini apa—iblis atau manusia? semua orang menganggap keluarga kita aneh!"

"Itachi! diam atau kutampar lagi!" Urat-urat _chakra_ di sekitar mata sang Ibu berhasil membuat Itachi ketakutan. Ini kali pertama Hinata mengaktifkan _byakugan_ di depan anak-anaknya.

Sebelumnya, Ibu tiga anak itu berjanji akan mengaktifkan_ byakugan_ pada hari pertama melatih Hikari. Namun kata-kata Itachi hari ini membuat _chakranya_ tak stabil. Bukan apa-apa, kalimat yang dilontarkan putranya seratus persen menyakiti hati sang suami. Jika ada kata-kata yang paling dihindari Hinata, itu adalah kata-kata tentang iblis. Sejak dulu semua orang juga tahu—klan Uchiha dikenal dengan julukan klan iblis. Jika Itachi mengatakan keluarga mereka adalah keturunan iblis, secara tidak langsung ia mengatakan Ayahnya adalah iblis.

"Cukup," suara Sasuke tetap stabil.

Hikari berusaha melepaskan dekapan sang Ibu, ia bahkan hampir terjatuh dari tangan Hinata karena melepaskan diri secara paksa.

Gadis kecil itu mendekati sang Kakak, menghapus air matanya, dan mendekapnya erat-erat, "_Niichan_…."

Hikaru melakukan hal yang sama, ketiga buah hati Uchiha Sasuke saling berpelukan. Tak satupun dari mereka yang memandang ke arah sang Ibu.

Ia tahu Sasuke sakit hati—ia tahu Sasuke selalu memendam semuanya sendirian. Seperti kata Itachi, ia sering mengadukan hal serupa kepada _Chichi_. Itu artinya, masalah ini sudah terjadi sejak lama—tapi Sasuke tak memberitahukan apapun pada Hinata.

Dengan langkah pasti, ia pergi meninggalkan _machiya_. Hinata tak melirik ke arah putra-putrinya, apalagi sang suami. Betul kata Hikari, desa ini bukan tempat mereka.

"Hinata,"

"Hinata, mau ke mana?"

"_Haha_...hisk...hisk…hisk..._Haha_ pergi.…" Hikari terisak.

Pria itu membuat sebuah lingkaran _chakra_ di sekitar ketiga buah hatinya, "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan keluar dari lingkaran ini," perintahnya.

Sesaat kemudian ia berlari mengejar Hinata. Kejutan lain berhasil membuat ketiga bocah Uchiha itu teheran-heran. _Haha_ mereka melompat ke atas pepohonan yang tingginya ratusan meter, disusul _Chichi_ yang melakukan hal serupa.

"_Haha_ dan _Chichi_!" Ketiganya terkejut.

"Inikah kekuatan _shinobi_ yang dikatakan _Chichi_?"

"_Shinobi_?"Hikaru dan Hikari bertanya berbarengan.

"Ya. _Chichi_ dan _Haha _adalah _shinobi_ dari sebuah desa _ninja_,"

"Berarti kita adalah anak-anak _shinobi_?"

"Hikaru, apa kau masih ingat hal-hal yang diajarkan _Chichi_ setiap pagi?"

Hikaru mengangguk.

"Itu adalah _jutsu_, tepatnya _jutsu_ klan Uchiha. Kita berasal dari klan Uchiha—di dalam tubuh kita terdapat _chakra_—kekuatan alami yang dimiliki setiap _shinobi_. _Chichi_ mengajarkan kita dasar penggunaan _jutsu_ dan teknik mengontrol _chakra_ dengan baik. "

"Klan Uchiha? bukankah nama _Chichi_ adalah Kirito-_san_?" Hikari bertanya.

"Iie'Ayah bernama Uchiha Sasuke—ia seorang _shinobi_ hebat dari sebuah desa yang bernama Konoha."

"Da-dari mana ka-kau tahu hal itu?" Hikaru gagap saking takut.

Itachi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, sebuah poster dengan gambar seorang pria, "lihat, foto Ayah—aku menyimpan ini sejak tiga minggu yang lalu—kudapatkan di tempat sampah sekolah,"

_(di dalam poster ada gambar Uchiha Sasuke dengan tulisan nuke-nin nomor 1)_

"Apa kalian mengerti makna _nuke-nin?_" ia bertanya pada kedua saudaranya.

Keduanya menggeleng mantap.

"_Shinobi_ pelarian, buronan, teroris, penjahat, pemberontak, pembunuh—maknanya sama,"

"Pe-penjahat? _Chichi_ seorang penjahat?" Hikari tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin! _Chichi_ orang yang sangat baik—ku-kurasa memang pantas_ Haha_ menamparmu!" Hikaru ketus.

"Terserah jika kalian tak percaya—"

"Apa di sini ada yang menyebutkan kata _nuke-nin_?" seorang pria bertubuh jangkung tepat berdiri dihadapan ketiga bocah itu.

* * *

Setelah lima tahun berlalu, luka lama itu datang kembali. Kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan bersama keluarga kecilnya terusik oleh beberapa hal tidak penting. Sang putra yang usianya menginjak lima tahun baru saja menyakiti hati Ayahnya sendiri.

Itachi sama sekali tak mengerti penderitaan kedua orang tuanya. Khususnya _Chichi_, Itachi tak mengerti hal-hal yag dialami sang Ayah pada masa-masa terdahulu.

Walau tak pernah mengakui, Hinata tahu betul sesakit apa hati Sasuke jika klan Uchiha dihina dengan kata-kata—oh Kami…klan iblis, terkutuk, busuk, dan masih banyak kata-kata lainnya.

Tak apa hidup sebagai Kirito-_san_, intinya mereka bisa diterima baik di desa ini. Hinata sama sekali tak mengetahui omongan pemuda di desa, dipikirnya mereka telah hidup damai tanpa ada pengganggu. Sepeti kata Itachi, hal ini sudah lama terjadi dan ia sering menanyakan kebenaran berita itu pada sang Ayah. Bayangkan, sesakit apa hati Sasuke kala anaknya sendiri mempertanyakan keturunan mereka sebagai keturunan iblis.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata!" Sasuke berusaha mengejarnya.

Setelah menyimpan lama _chakranya_, Hinata memperoleh energi baru. Ia berlarian di antara pohon ratusan meter tanpa hambatan. Uchiha Sasuke berusaha mengejar sang istri, ia berharap ini bukan masalah serius dan bisa dibicarakan baik-baik.

"Hinata, ku mohon berhentilah—"

"Hisk…hisk…hisk...hisk..."

"Hinata—berhentilah—ku mohon," ia mendecak kesal, wanita itu sungguh keras kepala. Alhasil, satu tangan _susanoo_ berhasil menggapai tubuh mungilnya.

Hinata memekik keras, _chakra susanoo membentuk lima jemari _dan mengunci pinggangnya. "Kyaaa!"

"Hinata,"

"Hinata,"

"Oh—Hinata—" dirangkulnya wanita itu, "jangan pergi,"

"Maafkan aku—hisk…hisk…hisk," ia membalas dekapan sang suami.

"Tenanglah,"

"Hisk…hisk…hisk—maafkan aku,"

"Atas apa, hm?"

"Hisk…hisk…hisk…i-ini salahku—tak seharusnya anak-anak berkata seperti itu," ada jedah isak tangis, "aku tahu itu menyakitimu,"

"Hush—tenanglah—hei, _chakramu_ tak stabil—tenangkan dirimu,"

"Ke-kenapa Suke-_san_ tak pernah membicarakannya denganku? kenapa Suke-_san_ menyimpannya sendirian?"

"Aku tak ingin menyusahkanmu—aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis. Karena aku tahu—kau pasti akan sedih mendengarnya, maka dari itu kukatakan pada Itachi untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu," dekapannya semakin erat.

"Apa betul mereka mencurigai keluarga kita?"

"…."  
"Ayo jawab Suke-_san_, apa Itachi berkata jujur, huh?"

"Lupakan—itu tak terlalu menggangguku,"

"Ku-ku rasa betul apa yang dikatakan Hikari—ini bukan tempat kita,"

"Hinata," dikecupnya kening sang istri, "itu tak benar—ini adalah rumah kita,"

"Maafkan aku Suke-_san_, perkataan anak-anak pasti sangat menyakiti hatimu—oh _Kami_—"

"Hush, jangan mengungkit hal itu—kita kembali ke _machiya_, aku meninggalkan mereka di sana," ada jedah "dan seseorang sedang bersama mereka."

Selama lima tahun terakhir, tak ada _nuke_ yang melintas di jalur hutan teduh. Aura _chakra_ Uchiha Sasuke sudah cukup membuat tubuh mereka merinding ketakutan, hutan ini aman dalam pengawasan Sasuke. Jika saja ia berani mengambil resiko dan membiarkan ketiga buah hatinya berlarian di tengah hutan, itu tak menjadi masalah. Hutan ini hanya dihuni kawanan rusa dan musang.

Pria itu telah mengenal situasi hutan teduh dengan baik. Setiap minggu ia sering berkunjung guna membawa perbekalan _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ untuk Kirito-_san._

Si _blonde_ adalah _shinobi_ tangguh, tentu sangat mudah menemukan sahabat _ravennya_. Enam bulan pasca Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha, ia menemukan pria itu sedang menyamar sebagai tukang kayu. Sebuah gubuk jelek diubah menjadi _machiya_ cantik—siapa lagi yang membantunya jika bukan si _blonde_ super cerewet.

_Bunshin_ Naruto, dan Naruto sendiri yang membantu Sasuke membenahi gubuk itu. Sebuah alasan tak masuk akal berhasil menipu _Hokage,_ Naruto sedang mengunjungi paman Bee di desa Kumo.

Tentu saja, semua telah diatur rapi. Selama lima tahun terakhir, Sasuke hampir tak pernah putus kontak dengan desa Kumo. Beberapa misi rahasia Kumo ditangani secara langsung oleh Sasuke sendiri. Yeap walau tak menetap di desa _shinobi_, ia bisa menikmati perannya sebagai _shinobi_ bayaran.

Biasanya, si _blonde_ selalu mengunjungi keluarga Uchiha di malam hari. Namun kali ini berbeda, ia sangat penasaran rupa bocah-bocah itu kala siang hari. _Well_ ketika Naruto datang berkunjung minggu lalu dan minggu-minggu terdahulu, mereka telah tertidur lelap bagai malaikat.

"Apa kalian mengerti makna _nuke-nin?_" ia bertanya pada kedua saudaranya.

Keduanya menggeleng mantap.

"_Shinobi_ pelarian, buronan, teroris, penjahat, pemberontak, pembunuh—maknanya sama,"

"Pe-penjahat? _Chichi_ seorang penjahat?" Hikari tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin! _Chichi_ orang yang sangat baik—ku-kurasa memang pantas_ Haha_ menamparmu!" Hikaru ketus.

"Terserah jika kalian tak percaya—"

"Apa di sini ada yang menyebutkan kata _nuke-nin_?" seorang pria bertubuh jangkung tepat berdiri dihadapan ketiga bocah itu.

"Siapa kau!" Mata itachi aktif seketika, mata itu menatap tajam ke arah pria berambut kuning dengan rompi hijau.

"I-ini rumah kami, jangan mendekat!" Kini Hikaru yang berkata ketus. Ada yang lucu, mata _sharingannya_ hanya bertahan tiga menit, kemudian berubah menjadi _onyx_, kemudian berubah menjadi _sharingan _lagi.

"Hahahahaha—kau sedang belajar menggunakan mata itu?" Naruto tertawa lebar, "hei, lihat yang satu ini—benar-benar mirip dengan Hinata-_chan_, ya ampuuuun, aku baru sadar—ternyata kalian kembar," ia menepuk keningnya.

"Pergi dari sini! Ayahku akan membunuhmu!" Itachi semakin ketus.

"Memangnya orang tua kalian ke mana?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Cih, pria berkulit _tan_ bodoh! Apa urusanmu dengan orang tuaku!" Itachi mencibir.

"Waah...wah...wah... luar biasa—keangkuhanmu sangat mirip dengan sifat Ayahmu, ckckck…." si _blonde_ bergeleng ria.

Naruto maju dua langkah, kini ia tepat dihadapan sebuah lingkaran _chakra_ ungu. Telunjuknya menyentuh _chakra_ ungu itu, "aduh, sakit—" ia meringis.

"Apa ini?" ia pura-pura bingung.

"Itu _chakra_ Ayahku!"

"Benarkah, Ayah kalian orang yang hebat rupanya,"

'Sreet,'

"Aduh, sakit—" Naruto meringis lagi.

"Hihihi…." Hikari tertawa melihat raut wajah Naruto.

"Hikari, kenapa kau tertawa? paman ini orang jahat!" Hikaru protes.

"Hihihi di-dia lucu—wajahnya lucu,"

"Hei, aku juga memiliki putra sepertimu," telunjuknya mengarah pada Itachi, "dan putri kecil sepertimu, "telunjuknya mengarah pada Hikaru, "tapi warna rambut mereka kuning seperti aku," ia menunjuk_ blondenya._

"A-apa anakmu kembar?" Hikari yang bertanya.

"Hmm, tidak—"

"_HAHA! CHICHI!" _Ketiganya berseru bersamaan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah sepasang suami istri yang mendekati_ machiya_. "Hooi! _teme_! Hinata-_chan_~~"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto," seolah tak memperdulikan si _blonde_, Sasuke segera mendekati ketiga buah hatinya seraya melepaskan _chakra susanoo_.

"Aku kebetulan lewat sekitar sini," ia menggaruk _blondenya_, "Hinata-_chan_, kau makin cantik, lho—kenapa cemberut? ah, tapi kau makin cantik ketika cemberut, " dicubitnya pipi bulat Hinata.

"_Haha,_ maafkan kami!" Ketiganya berlari memeluk Hinata.

"_Haha_ juga minta maaf," ia mengecup satu-persatu putra-putrinya.

"Aku juga _Haha_~~" Naruto mendekatkan pipinya ke Hinata.

"Tidak mungkin Ibuku menciummu!" Terdengar bunyi 'duk'

"Aduh, aduh _ittai—ittai_, oi _teme_! Anakmu menendang lututku!"

"Hati-hati dengan mereka Naruto, mereka telah kudidik menjadi anak macan," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ayah dan anak sama saja—tapi aku suka yang kecil ini," ia merangkul Hikari, "ia sangat mirip dengan Hinata-_chan_,"

"Ia memiliki _byakugan_," Hinata mengelus _raven_ Hikari.

"Benarkah? wah wah wah, rupanya di sini ada klan Hyuuga—seharusnya aku memberi salam pada _Hime _kecilku,"

"Hihihi…." Hikari tertawa geli.

"Beri salam pada _Oji-san_,"

"_Konichiwa_….**" Ketiganya menyapa berbarengan.**

"Hum, bagus bagus—sopan-sopanlah—jangan seperti Ayahmu ini, ia tak tahu sopan santun," Naruto mencibir pada Sasuke.

Hari ini kediaman Kirito-_san_ ramai luar biasa. Seolah _machiya_ itu kedatangan sepuluh tamu, walau pada kenyataannya hanya ada satu tamu. Si _blonde_ selalu membuat suasana sepi menjadi ramai, itu adalah bakatnya.

Siang ini ia menghabiskan _unagidon_ buatan Hinata, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali baring terlentang di atas _tatami_. Bunyi-bunyian serangga seolah nyanyian selamat tidur, Naruto hampir terlelap ketika Sasuke menghampirinya.

Pria itu menendang kaki Naruto, "Oi, bangun—ini bukan rumahmu,"

'Bruuk,'

"Ya ampun—kau tak ada bedanya dengan putramu,"

"Dua gelas _kakigori_ berdampingan di atas nakas, tak menunggu dipersilahkan, Naruto segera menyambar _kakigori_ itu.

"Cih, selalu sama—tak punya sopan santun,"

"Aku haus Sasuke—mengertilah sedikit," terdengar bunyi 'sluurp' ketika ia meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Apa lagi, huh?"

"Maaf Sasuke, mereka terus memaksaku, asal kau tahu saja—mati-matian aku berjuang agar mereka tak mengikutiku sampai ke tempat ini,"

"Siapa?"

"Yang lainnya—Shikamaru, Kaka-_sensei_, Sai, Kiba, Chouji—aah pokoknya semua," ia menjambak _blondenya_.

"Apa nenek tua itu yang menyuruhmu datang?"

"Kau tahu sendiri—mereka sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu di Konoha."

"Kami bahagia—aku, istriku, anak-anakku—tak ada yang kami butuhkan selain_ machiya_ sederhana ini,"

"Sasuke—aku harap ini tak mengganggu hubungan kita, aku benar-benar ditugaskan untuk membawamu kembali ke Konoha,"

"Lalu apa? kau hendak mengikatku dengan benang _chakra_ dan menggiringku layaknya sapi?"

"Tentu tidak—mereka menyuruhku memberimu pengertian—tapi yang menjadi masalahnya, bagaimana aku harus memberimu pengertian, sementara kau sendiri tak mau mengerti,"

"Cih—sejak kapan kau pandai berbahasa tingkat tinggi?"

"Be-benarkah?

"Sama seperti minggu lalu—dan minggu-minggu terdahulu, aku tak akan kembali ke desa terkutuk itu,"

"Hei, kemarilah—apa yang kalian lakukan disitu," Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada tiga bocah di dekat _fusuma_.

"Sejak tadi mereka memperhatikanmu,"

Tiga bocah Uchiha mendekati si pria _blonde_, pria itu nampak asing bagi mereka, "apa kau temannya _Chichi_?" Itachi yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja, _Chichi_ kalian seperti saudara bagiku," Naruto nyengir tiga jari.

"A-ano—Naruto _Oji-san_,"

"Hum?"

"Apa kau berasal dari kota?"

"Hum iya—sebuah daerah di negara Api,"

"A-apa di sana ramai?"

"Tentu saja ramai, kau ingin kedesaku?"

"Hum—mau," Hikari mangut-mangut.

"Di sana sangat ramai, mereka menjual permen loli dan _donburi_,"

"_Hontou_?" Itachi penasaran.

"A-apa di sana ada pesta perayaan?" Hikaru bertanya malu-malu.

"Hahahaha tentu saja—di musim panas, mereka melakukan banyak pesta perayaan," ada jedah. "_Tanabata, Hanabi, Obon, Tsukimi, Hakata Gion Yamakasa, Tenjin Matsuri, Awa Odori, Akita Kanto Matsuri, _dan_ Nebuta Matsuri_, totalnya ada sembilan," Naruto semangat menyebutkan satu-persatu jenis pesta perayaan musim panas.

Berbeda dengan musim dingin tentunya, musim panas jauh lebih meriah. Semua warga sangat antusias menyambut musim itu, ada banyak perayaan dan hiburan.

"_Su-sugoi_!" ketiganya berbarengan.

"Jika kau ingin tinggal didesaku, maka selama musim panas, aku akan mengajakmu ke pesta perayaan," Naruto memicingkan matanya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Nak—dia terkenal suka bohong," Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk kening si _blonde_.

"Bukan aku, Nak—justru Ayah kalian itu sangat pandai menipu,"

"Hihihihi—_Chichi_ dan _Oji-san_ lucu," Hikari tertawa lagi.

"_Chichi_, ajak kami ke tempat _Oji-san_—_onegai_," Itachi memelas.

"Sudahlah Naruto, sebaiknya kau pulang," Sasuke bangkit dan menari-narik lengan sahabatnya, "kau hanya meracuni pikiran bocahku saja,"

"Tidak boleh! _Oji-san_ tak boleh pergi!" Ketiga bocah Uchiha itu menarik lengan lainnya.

"Oh _Kami_—ada apa dengan keluarga ini," Naruto kesal ditarik-tarik.

* * *

Si _blonde_ meninggalkan _machiya_ sederhana itu sekitar pukul 15.00 sore. Hinata bersusah payah memberi pengertian pada ketiga bocahnya tentang paman yang harus bekerja esok hari. Cerita-cerita menyenangkan mengenai Konoha telah sukses menyita perhatian mereka, alhasil—malam harinya Hinata dan Sasuke diinterogasi soal kebenaran cerita-cerita itu.

Malam ini mereka tidur agak telat, hampir pukul sepuluh. Normalnya, si kecil akan terlelap sebelum pukul sembilan.

Pasangan suami-istri Uchiha menikmati hawa malam di teras _machiya_ mereka, sungguh malam hari tak mengurangi hawa panas. Diperkirakan, suhu mencapai tiga puluh lima derajat celcius pada siang hari dan tiga puluh derajat celcius pada malam hari. Uchiha Sasuke bahkan melepas kaosnya dan rela bertelanjang dada.

"Huuhft—ini sangat panas," dilemparnya kaos itu ke sembarang tempat.

"Apa yang dikatakan Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak berbeda dengan minggu lalu, dan minggu-minggu sebelumnya,"

"Lalu?"

"Jawabanku tetap sama," lengannya merangkul pundak sang istri.

"Anak-anak sangat antusias mendengar cerita Naruto-_kun_,"

"Lalu?" kini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Bukan itu, maksudku—a-apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengunjungi Konoha sesekali,"

"…."

"Ku harap Suke-_san_ tidak menganggap ini sebagai—"

"Tidak, bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk saling mendengar pendapat satu sama lain,"

"Hari ini aku berhasil menakuti anak-anak," tatapan Hinata sendu.

"Betul kata Hikari, ini memang bukan tempat kita," ada jedah, "tapi kita akan membuat tempat ini menjadi rumah kita."

_Iris lavender_ Hinata menatap dalam-dalam _iris onyx_ Sasuke. Mata itu indah, setajam mata elang. Dulu, hal yang paling menakutkan baginya adalah kala mata mereka bertemu. Kini malah sebaliknya, ia akan merasa aneh jika tak menatap mata Sasuke dalam sehari.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya.

Tahi lalat kecil di sudut bibir kanannya selalu menjadi perhatian sang istri. Usia dua puluh delapan tahun sama sekali tak mengurangi ketampanan pria tertampan di Konoha itu. Senyum simpul Hinata kembali menggelitik batin Sasuke untuk bertanya.

"Ada sesuatu diwajahku?"

"Hum," Hinata masih tersenyum.

Lima jemari mengusap wajahnya sendiri, ia berpikir tentang nasi atau biji _suika_ tadi siang.

Hinata tertawa, "tentu saja tidak ada,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku—aku hanya sedang menatap wajah tampan pria tertampan di Konoha—dia sangat tampan, _shinobi_ tertampan—tak ada yang paling tampan selain pria ini," dielusnya wajah pria dihadapannya.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada pria itu?" Sasuke menggoda.

"Hum, aku jatuh cinta padanya setiap hari," telunjuknya mempermainkan hidung mancung Sasuke, "hatinya, wajahnya, semua item dalam diri pria ini aku menyukainya,"

"Buktikan,"

Tanpa malu dan ragu, Hinata mengecup bibir ranum Sasuke. Pria itu mengerang kecil kala gigi–gigi sang istri menggigit pelan bibirnya. Tak mau kalah, Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Kini giliran Hinata yang mengerang. Lidah mereka berdansa, bunyi decapan lidah terdengar samar di sekitar.

Tangan kekarnya meremas pinggul wanita itu, tangan itu pula telah sukses membuat Hinata berada di pangkuannya.

Bibir dan lidah mereka masih bermain ketika jemari-jemari mungil Hinata memijit pelan dada sang suami. Lembab, tubuh itu basah oleh keringat. Aroma tubuh Sasuke sungguh memabukkan, seolah menggelitik Hinata untuk merasakannya setiap saat.

Bibirnya menjelajah ke perpotongan leher sang suami, beberapa _kissmark_ kecil-kecil tercipta di sana.

"Lakukan lagi," Sasuke bukan berbisik tapi mendesah—terbuai oleh nikmat sentuhan Hinata.

"Hinata…."

"Hum?"

"Ke kamar bersamaku,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keputusanmu?"

"Tiga ronde," ia berkedip nakal.

Hinata memutar malas kedua bola matanya, "bukan itu—maksudku keputusan tentang ajakan Naruto-_kun_ kembali ke Konoha,"

"Ck, kita bicarakan nanti—aku benar-benar tak sabar,"

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

"Salahkan dirimu,"

"Kau yang menyuruhku menciummu," Hinata protes.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara," seolah tanpa beban, ia merangkul dan mengangkat tubuh itu.

"Kyaa!" Hinata memekik.

"Hush—kau akan membangunkan ketiga iblis kecil kita,"

"_Aishiteru_,"Hinata berbisik.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini," terdengar bunyi 'plak' kala Sasuke mendorong _fusuma_ dengan kakinya.

* * *

Seminggu tanpa kehadiran si _blonde,_ sungguh suatu berkah luar biasa. Biasanya pria itu akan datang sekali seminggu untuk memperingatkan keluarga Uchiha tentang kembali ke Konoha.

Sebuah misi penting di desa Kumo mengharuskan Uchiha Sasuke menetap di sana selama dua minggu. Tak masalah meninggalkan sang istri dan buah hatinya di hutan teduh, toh ia bahkan pernah melakukan hal serupa selama sebulan penuh.

Hinata adalah seorang _kunoichi_, tentu ia akan bertindak jika terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan. Kalung _chakra_ masing-masing diberikan pada empat anggota keluarganya, kalung _chakra_ itu akan memberi sinyal tanda bahaya jika terjadi sesuatu.

Berhubung Itachi tak bersekolah, dua minggu terakhir ia sibuk menemani kedua adiknya bermain di halaman _machiya_—entah di sungai, kolam ikan, hingga membuat rumah-rumahan di pinggir sungai. Sesekali seorang warga desa datang berkunjung, mereka mengantar pesanan Hinata atau hanya sekedar bercengkrama dengan si istri kirito–_san_.

Pada malam harinya, ia dan ketiga buah hatinya akan terlelap pukul delapan. Karena Sasuke tak di rumah, mereka berempat tidur di ruangan yang sama.

Siang ini hampir sama dengan siang-siang sebelumnya. Panas, bunyi serangga musim panas—angin semilir menghasilkan bunyi gesekan daun, suara-suara cekikikan si kembar, dan wangi masakan Hinata.

Jika bukan Itachi yang segera berlari ke dapur, Hinata tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di _machiya_ mereka.

Ibu tiga anak itu segera beranjak dari dapur dan menuju teras depan. Nampak seorang wanita sedang bercengkrama dengan si kembar. Wanita berambut _blonde_, usianya sekitar dua puluh tiga tahun, ia terlihat cantik dan menawan. Wanita itu mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna hijau tua dengan _obi_ berwarna abu-abu, rambutnya dikuncir, dan hiasan kukunya berwarna merah darah.

"Aku tahu ini bukan desa _shinobi_, ku pikir pakaianku cukup normal untuk wanita biasa," ia tak menoleh ke arah Hinata kala berbicara.

"Aa—" lidah Hinata kaku seketika.

"_Genki desu ka?_" wanita itu menghampiri sang nyonya rumah.

"Hinata membungkuk hormat, "Hai' _Hokage-sama_, aku baik-baik saja."

Ketiga bocah Uchiha itu memperhatikan tingkah _Haha_ mereka, tak biasanya sang Ibu memberi hormat dengan cara seformal itu.

"Beri salam pada _Hokage-sama_," Hinata mengarahkan anak-anaknya untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Konichiwa_…." ketiganya membungkuk seraya memberi hormat.

"Anak-anak yang pintar,"

"_Gomennasai_ _Hokage-sama_—Itachi dan kedua adiknya mungkin kurang sopan kepada anda—aku tak menyadari kehadiran—"

"Tidak mengapa—mereka anak-anak yang sopan," sang _Hokage_ wanita tersenyum simpul.

"Ini_ machiya_ yang nyaman," ia menerawang.

"Aa—"

"Di mana dia?"

"Hai' Suke-_san_ sedang pergi ke suatu tempat,"

"Bekerja?"

"Hai' Suke-_san_ sedang bekerja,"

"Bagus,"

"Bisakah aku masuk ke dalam kediamanmu?" Tsunade menawarkan diri.

"Aa—tentu saja,"

Hinata kaget luar biasa, kini yang mengunjunginya bukan si _blonde_ Naruto melainkan si _blonde_ _Hokage_. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? bagaimana jika _Hokage_ wanita itu memaksanya kembali ke Konoha. Bagaimana jika Sasuke pulang dan tak menemukan seorangpun di rumah mereka?

"Kau tenang saja—aku sendirian," ia meminum _kakigori_ hingga setengah tandas.

"…."

"Siapa namamu, Nak?" ia bertanya pada Itachi.

"Itachi,"

"Adikmu?"

"Hikaru dan Hikari,"

pandangan Tsunade tertuju pada si kembar, lebih tepatnya pada warna mata si kembar.

"Aa—Hikari memiliki _byakugan_ dan Hikaru memiliki _sharingan_," Hinata menjelaskan.

"Benarkah? kalian memiliki anak-anak yang hebat," ia tersenyum simpul, "Nak, jangan gunakan_ chakramu_ sembarangan, harimau jahat akan merasakan kehadiranmu dan memangsamu,"

"_Hontou_?" Itachi panik.

"Aa—terkadang ia teledor dan tak mampu menguasai _chakranya—_Itachi masih dalam tahap belajar,"

"Dia butuh akademi Hinata—bisa ku jamin, putramu akan menonjol di akademi _ninja_— sejak dulu para Uchiha selalu menonjol jika menyangkut urusan _jutsu_,"

"Aku menggunakan _sharingan_ di usia tiga tahun, sementara adikku sedang berjuang melakukan hal yang sama," Itachi mendelik ke arah Hikaru.

"Hum, bagus." Tsunade memuji.

Tsunade mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku_ yukatanya_, sebuah bungkusan berwarna merah, "ini titipan dari Naruto _Oji-chan_—katanya kalian menyukainya,"

"_Sugoi!_"

Tiga permen loli rasa _strawberry_ tepat dihadapan putra-putri Uchiha, "ambillah,"

"_Arigatou_,"

"A-apa kau istrinya Naruto _Oji-chan_?" Hikari bertanya.

"ka-katanya kalian memiliki putra dan putri berambut kuning," Hikaru menimpali.

"Hahahahahahahhahaha…." Tawa Tsunade membahana, "putra-putrimu sangat pandai,"

"Maafkan atas kelancangan anak-anak saya _Hokage-sama_, mereka masih kecil,"

"Tidak kok, mereka pintar—bahkan lebih pintar dari Ayahnya."

"…."

"Jangan salah paham, aku kemari bukan atas petunjuk Naruto—ini inisiatifku sendiri, aku menemukan kalian berdasarkan aura _chakra_, bukan karena diberitahu seseorang,"

"Aa—saya mengerti,"

"Kapan suamimu pulang?"

"Entahlah, Suke-_san_ pulang tak menentu. Jika pekerjaannya selesai cepat, maka ia akan pulang cepat," Hinata hati-hati soal pekerjaan Sasuke, ia tak mungkin mengatakan suaminya dibayar Kumo untuk misi-misi penting.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu hingga ia datang."

"Ma-maafkan saya _Hokage-sama_, _machiya_ kami terlalu sederhana untuk orang penting seperti anda,"

"Apa itu artinya kau menolakku?" Tsunade tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tak berhak mengusir anda, maafkan saya, tapi—"

"Aku akan tetap di sini hingga Uchiha Sasuke kembali,"

_Machiya_ sederhana milik keluarga Uchiha kedatangan tamu tak diundang, _Hokage_ ke lima dari desa Konohagakure menolak pergi sebelum bertemu dengan sang kepala keluarga.

Sejak siang Hinata pasif, ia akan menjawab ketika ditanya dan akan diam ketika tak ditanya. Tiga bocah Uchiha itu justru berbeda, Itachi menanyakan banyak hal sementara Hikaru dan Hikari diceritakan banyak hal pula.

Ini yang ke lima kali Hinata membawa nampan berisi _kakigori_. Entah bagaimana cara membuat wanita itu pulang. Tak ada banyak basa-basi, Hinata terlalu takut bertanya ini dan itu.

Hampir pukul enam sore, dan Hokage masih setia duduk seraya bercerita. Ketiga bocah itu nampak senang dengan kehadiran si _blonde_, apapun yang dikatakan Tsunade, akan didengar baik-baik. Mereka bercerita mengenai keadaan desa Konoha, Hinata paham betul maksudnya. Hokage ke lima sengaja memancing rasa penasaran bocahnya agar dapat mempengaruhi sang Ayah untuk kembali ke Konoha.

"Kapan suamimu pulang?"

"Aa—seharusnya ia kembali sejak tadi," demi _Kami_, Tsunade tak boleh mengetahui jikalau Sasuke sedang ke Kumo.

Pria itu berada di Kumo selama dua minggu, hari ini tepat satu minggu tiga hari kepergiannya. Mungkin Sasuke tak akan pulang hari ini, besok atau lusa. Masalahnya, bagaimana menjelaskannya kepada_ Hokage_.

"Dia bekerja sebagai apa?"

"Tu-tukang kayu,"

"Hum—bagus," ia berdehem pelan, "apa di sini aman untuk anak-anak?"

"Hai' di sini cukup aman untuk anak-anak."

"Berapa lama suamimu bekerja sebagai tukang kayu?"

"Cu-cukup lama,"

"Mulai kapan?"

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu,"

"Ia sering meninggalkan kalian?"

"Hai'"

"Dua minggu atau lebih?"

"Ha-hai'"

"Hahahahah…." Tawa Tsunade membahana.

"Itu misi, bukan?"

"…."

"A-aku sama sekali tak mencampuri urusan Suke-_san_, apalagi pekerjaannya—a-anda tahu sendiri sifat Suke-_san_ sangat keras dan tertutup,"

"Hinata,"

"Hai'"

"Kau wanita yang baik,"

"Anda terlalu memuji,"

"Kau tak pandai berbohong,"

"Eh?"

"Uchiha Sasuke keluarlah! Aku tahu kau bersembunyi!" Suaranya lantang.

"_Hokage-sama_,"

"Tidak Hinata—suamimu pulang sejak siang, aku mengikutinya kemari, kami berpapasan diperbatasan hutan ini—ia tak melihatku, tapi aku melihatnya. Bocah Uchiha itu masih terlalu bodoh untuk menyembunyikan _chakranya_ dariku,"

"Ma-maksud anda?"

"Sedang ada pesta di Kumo, aku baru saja menghadiri pesta itu. Suamimu berada di Kumo beberapa hari ini untuk mengawal para _daimyo_,"

"Aa—"

"Tak perlu gugup Hinata,"

_Fusuma_ bergeser, seorang pria bertubuh jangkung keluar dari sana—jika dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya pria itu baru saja membersihkan tubuhnya, "untuk apa kau kemari, menggangguku?"

"_Chichi_," Hikari melingkarkan lengan kecilnya pada leher Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" _Hokage_ bertanya.

"Kami baik, oke—kau sudah tahu keadaannya, sekarang kau boleh pergi,"

"_Chichi_," Hikari nampak cemas melihat aura keseriusan dari wajah Ayahnya.

"_Chichi marah pada istri Naruto oji-san,"_ Itachi berbisik pada Hikaru.

"Itachi, bawa kedua adikmu ke pinggir sungai—di sana ada pancing dan ember—memancinglah," dikecupnya kening Hikari.

Tanpa basa-basi, Itachi menggandeng kedua saudaranya dan menuruti perintah Sasuke.

"Anak yang patuh, berbeda dengan Ayahnya," Tsunade menyindir.

"Hinata, kau boleh menerima tamu siapa saja, tapi tidak pelacur tua ini,"

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

Hokage mendekat, jemarinya menyentuh pundak _shinobi _kesayangannya itu, "Nak, kembalilah—kembalilah ke rumah kalian,"

"…."

"Tak ada yang berubah dari _mansion_ Uchiha. Nyonma dan para _maid_ menunggu kedatangan kalian setiap hari," ada jedah, "walau Naruto tak mengatakannya, aku tahu ia sering datang mengunjungimu—kembalilah, aku tak pandai membuat kata-kata bujukan, tapi apapun itu ku mohon kembalilah,"

"Cih, setelah semua yang terjadi, kau menyuruhku kembali ke neraka itu?" pandangan Sasuke tak percaya.

"kukatakan ya, setelah semua yang terjadi—kami memintamu kembali, Konoha membutuhkanmu."

"Aku bahagia bersama keluargaku di tempat ini,"

"Di tengah hutan?"

"Ya, di tengah hutan."

"Demi _Kami_, anak-anakmu tak berkembang di hutan ini—mereka membutuhkan sekolah _ninja_, Itachi anak yang berbakat—Hikaru dan Hikari akan mengikuti jejak Itachi, anak-anakmu akan menjadi _shinobi _handal di Konoha."

"Hanya aku yang berhak mengatur anak-anakku—tidak dirimu, tidak para orang tua bodoh itu—"

"Mereka yang memintaku menemuimu—sejak seminggu kepergian kalian, mereka terus mendesakku untuk memintamu kembali," Tsunade mendelik ke arah Hinata, "Hiashi mencarimu Hinata, beberapa kali ia menyuruh orang mencari keberadaan kalian,"

"…."

"Pulanglah _Hokage_, usahamu sia-sia—aku dan keluargaku merasa senang di tempat ini."

"Ku mohon pikirkan lagi—jangan egois, pikirkanlah masa depan putra-putrimu, mereka membutuhkan pendidikan _shinobi _yang layak—percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja, aku yang menjaminnya…." _Hokage_ memelas.

"Jika membutuhkan jasaku sebagai _shinobi_, kau harus membayar upah dua kali lipat dari upah misi _rank A_,"

"Su-suke-_san,_" Hinata cemas.

"Pergilah, anak-anak segera kembali—kami butuh istirahat,"

"Ku mohon pikirkan lagi—jangan egois, pikirkan masa depan anak-anak Uchiha. Mereka adalah keturunan langka, kau harus memberi pendidikan yang layak—di Konoha, seseorang bisa mendampingi mereka, para _sensei_ akan merasa terhormat jika diberi kesempatan mendampingi Itachi. Misalnya Kakashi, aku jamin ia akan senang melihat Itachi junior, Kakashi akan mengajarkan banyak hal mengenai elemen petir—masih ingat, seperti dirimu dulu dan—"

"DIAM!"

"Suke-_san…_."

"Kau tak berhak mengaturku, mengatur putraku, mengatur keluargaku—kau tak berhak mengatur apapun yang berasal dari klan Uchiha!" Nafasnya terdengar berat, "pergilah, _Hokage-sama…._" ada penekanan pada kata _Hokage_-_sama._

"Aku tak akan pergi,"

Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, keluar dari kediamanku!" _sharingan_ aktif di kedua bola matanya.

"Su-suke-_san_," Hinata mulai panik.

"Ku mohon kembali bersamaku…."

'BRAAAKK!' _Fusuma_ terbelah dua.

"Su-suke-_san_ he-hentikan…." Hinata makin panik.

"Sasuke dengarkan aku dulu! Semua akan berbeda, aku jamin—aku—"

Tak menghiraukan kalimat _Hokage_, Sasuke mendorong tubuh wanita itu dengan sangat kasar, "pergi!"

_Hokage_ terjatuh dan terpental cukup jauh, ia tak akan menggunakan kekuatannya. Sesuatu yang keras, apabila di lawan dengan cara yang keras pula, tak akan menghasilkan apapun.

Ia tahu betul—pria itu sedang rindu dengan kampung halamannya. Sasuke pasti akan kembali ke Konoha.

* * *

Malam semakin larut, lima anggota keluarga Uchiha nampak duduk tenang di ruang utama. Tak satupun dari mereka yang mulai berbicara, Itachi dan kedua adiknya cukup paham dengan situasinya. Khususnya Hinata, istri Uchiha Sasuke itu lebih banyak diam semenjak insiden pengrusakan _fusuma_.

Sesekali Hikari melirik ke arah Ibunya, sang Ibu hanya tersenyum seraya menaruh telunjuk di pertengahan bibirnya. Hikaru dan Itachi saling berbisik ria tentang wanita _beryukata_ hijau yang sedang duduk di teras _machiya_ mereka.

"Pergilah tidur, ini sudah malam." Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak,"

"Hn?" pria itu mengernyit.

"Ki-kita tidur enak, sementara istri Naruto _Oji-chan_ di luar sendirian,"

"_Niichan_, bawa adikmu ke kamar," kini Hinata yang berbicara.

"Tidak!"

"I-iya, kami juga tak akan tidur…." Hikaru dan Hikari bicara berbarengan.

"Bibi itu sedang sakit perut," Hinata membuat alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Ketiga bocah itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain, "_Haha _bohong," Hikari menanggapi pernyataan tidak masuk akal itu.

"Hikari, siapa yang mengajarimu berkata begitu?" sang Ayah agak ketus.

"Ke-kenapa _Chichi_ harus marah?"

"Kau juga ikut-ikutan?" ia mendelik ke arah anak tertuanya.

"Du-dulu kau seorang penjahat nomor satu,"

"Itachi!" Hinata memperingati.

'Oh _Kami_, kenapa di saat seperti ini sifat kurang ajar Itachi kambuh lagi,' batinnya.

Itachi mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari balik kaosnya, "lihat! ini _Chichi_, bukan?"

Sasuke merampas kertas itu, sebuah poster dirinya di masa lalu dengan tulisan _nuke-nin_ nomor satu.

"…."

"Ayah orang jahat! Ka-kau membiarkan _Oba-chan_ di luar sendirian—sementara kita tidur di tempat yang nyaman—kau menganggap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh kami tidur enak sementara seseorang menderita di luar sana!"

"Itachi!" Suara Hinata dua kali lebih keras.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Diam, hening, tak ada suara, baik Sasuke maupun Hinata tak mampu menanggapi pernyataan Itachi.

"Suruh dia masuk,"

"Eh?"

"Hinata, suruh dia masuk."

Istri Uchiha Sasuke itu segera bangkit, menggeser _fusuma_ dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan wanita di luar sana. Selang beberapa menit, ia kembali bersama sang _Hokage._

"_Oba-chan_!" Ketiga buah hati Sasuke segera merangkul wanita cantik itu.

"Aku meminta agar_ Chichi_ memperbolehkan_ Oba-chan_ masuk ke rumah kita," Itachi bangga.  
"Anak pintar," Tsunade memuji seraya mengusap _raven_ Itachi.

"Kau seharusnya malu pada putra-putrimu—mereka memiliki hati emas seperti Ibunya,"

"…."

"Apa yang kau takutkan? kau telah memiliki buah hati yang harganya tak sebanding dengan berlian. Tak akan ada yang mengusik mereka di Konoha—mereka milikmu, bukan milik desa…."

"…."

"Kelak, Uchiha-uchiha ini akan menjadi _shinobi_ nomor satu,"

"_Chichi_ dan _Haha_ adalah seorang _shinobi_, kami juga akan menjadi _shinobi_ nantinya," Hikaru bersandar di pundak Tsunade.

"Betul Nak, kalian akan menjadi _shinobi_ handal."

"_Chichi_, _Haha_, bisakah kita ke tempat _Oba-chan_, di sana banyak _shinobi_. Bu-bukankah _Chichi_ dan _Haha _adalah _shinobi_ juga, sementara di desa ini—mereka sangat membenci _shinobi_—jika kita pindah ke desa _Oba-chan_, kita akan bergabung dengan _shinobi-shinobi_ lainnya," Itachi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Itachi…." Hinata menaruh telunjuk di pertengahan bibirnya, wanita itu melakukannya delapan kali dalam dua jam terakhir.

"…." Sang Ayah masih tetap bungkam.

"Betul kata Hikari, desa ini bukan tempat kita—kita tak di terima di desa ini, karena kita adalah _shinobi_—orang-orang memanggil _Chichi_ dengan nama Kirito-_san_, apa yang terjadi jika mereka mengetahui identitas _Chichi_?" bocah sulung Uchiha Sasuke mulai menampakkan benih-benih kecerdasannya.

_Hokage_ kagum, bocah lima tahun ini menunjukkan bahwa dirinya patut diperhitungkan, "Jika seseorang mendengar perkataan Itachi tanpa melihat fisiknya, mereka akan mengira usianya di atas 10 tahun—kemampuannya luar biasa," _Hokage _memuji.

"_Chichi_…."

"…."

"_Chichi_…."

"…."

"_Chichi_…."

"Itachi," Hinata memperingatkan lagi dan lagi.

"Katakan," suara Sasuke sedikit serak.

"Ini bukan tempat kita…."

"Lalu?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat di mana seharusnya kita berada."

"Di-di tempat yang a-ada kue, loli dan perayaan—ku-kurasa itulah tempat kita," Hikari menimpali.

"Jika kau suami yang baik, seharusnya kau peka terhadap anggota keluargamu—istrimu, rindu dengan tanah kelahirannya—anak-anakmu, sangat penasaran dengan desa kelahiran kita—tanah kita, tempat di mana seharusnya kita berada…."

"Suke-_san_…." Hinata menghampiri sang suami.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" mata pria itu bekaca-kaca, "aku hanya ingin melindungi kalian..."

Hinata merangkul sang suami, "hei, kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa—kami di sini bersamamu…."

Ketiga bocah itu menghampiri sang Ayah, "_Chichi_…."

"Ku-kurasa ini memang bukan rumah kita," Hikari memeluk lengan Ayahnya dan membelainya dengan sayang.

"Kalian sangat penasaran dengan desa itu, huh?"

Ketiganya mengangguk mantap.

"Siapa yang ingin menjadi _shinobi_?" Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"AKU!" Ketiganya bersemangat.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"Suke-_san,_"

"Baiklah, seorang _shinobi_ harus memiliki mental baja dan tulang sekuat besi,"

"Hai'!" Putra-putri Uchiha itu bersemangat.

"Khususnya Itachi, kau harus mempersiapkan diri memasuki akademi ninja,"

"Hai'"

"Kita kembali ke Konoha…."

Air mata Hinata tumpah seketika, "Suke-_san_…." ia merangkul suaminya erat-erat.

Sementara ketiga bocahnya, mereka menangis tersedu-sedu saking bahagia.

_Hokage_ yang paling jarang menumpahkan air matapun, ikut terharu melihat keluarga kecil itu.

'Syukurlah….' Batinnya.

"Kau sangat menginginkannya, kenapa tak mengatakannya sejak dulu, hm?" ia berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Hisk…hisk...hisk...ka-karena aku percaya pada Suke-_san_—kemanapun Suke-_san_ membawa kita—"ada jedah isak tangis, "a-aku percaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja—ja-jadi kemanapun kita pergi, asalkan bersama Suke-_san_ aku akan selalu percaya…."

"Iya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja—percayalah padaku."

* * *

**Daftar istilah**

Chichi; Ayah.

Haha; Ibu.

Machiya; rumah adat Jepang.

Genkan; area melepas sepatu.

Getabako; tempat menyimpan sepatu.

Hanabi matsuri; pesta kembang api.

Obon; peristiwa keagamaan Budhis untuk menghormati roh leluhur.

Tsuyu; musim hujan pada bulan Juni.

Suika; semangka

Kakigori; es serut yang ditaburi sirup aneka rasa dan kadang juga dikasih susu atau buah-buahan.

_Unagidon; nasi yang ditumpuki dengan unagi (belut)._

Hontou; benarkah.

Tanabata, Hanabi, Obon, Tsukimi, Hakata Gion Yamakasa, Tenjin Matsuri, Awa Odori, Akita Kanto Matsuri, dan Nebuta Matsuri; macam-macam pesta perayaan musim panas di Jepang.

* * *

O iYa, kemarin ada yang nanyain, kok di FMS ga ada tulisan "complete", nee, berhubung aku masih mau nge-edit typo, jadi tulisan complete –x setelah typonya di edit :)

Terima kasih atas ripiu chapter 20 FMS, mohon maaf kalo mengecewakan, mungkin kesalahan itu adalah bagian dari kekurangan saya...sekali lagi **mohon maaf **kalo ada yang kurang puas :(

Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf, sequel FMS mungkin bakal jadi 2 chapter. Tiga atau dua minggu lagi chapter terakhir dari Natsu bakal saya update.

By; harukachin


	2. Chapter 2

Mohon maaf sebelumnya, kali ini telat seminggu dari waktu yang kujanjikan…sekali lagi maaf… (-_-")

Untuk _**Dewi Natalia**_, makasi ya udah ripiu, kukiranya kamu marah….(syukurlah) :D

O iya, kemarin aku iseng-iseng baca status teman soal flame, kalimatnya panjang—intinya dia ngomong, katanya kalo author di flame itu keren….

Hahahah aku ngakak aja bacanya, mana ada orang di flame keren…

Itu ga keren kale..

Ambil positifnya aja.. flame itu semacam teguran (pengalaman kena flame) jadi dengan flame itu kita bisa memperbaiki segala kekurangan yang ada di dalam fic kita :D (itu aja kali yee)

Xixixixi (ngakak gaje) ada-ada aja nii..

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuHina (Sasuke & Hinata)

Rating: T

Genre: Family, Romance.

Enjoy

**2**

**Come Back**

* * *

Jangan mengharapkan libur di musim panas. Demi _Kami_, tak seorangpun _shinobi_ yang bersantai di bulan Juni dan Juli. Sudah jelas, bukan? manusia_ berkunai_ itu tak terlalu suka dengan musim dingin, maka tentu saja musim panas sangat baik untuk misi-misi mereka.

Di musim ini, seorang _shinobi_ mampu mengerjakan tiga misi sekaligus dalam seminggu—tidak terkecuali misi _rank_ A, B atau C. Shizune-_senpai_ menyetujui semua permintaan misi, _well_ pada musim dingin terdahulu, mereka menolak beberapa misi penting demi keselamatan _shinobinya_.

Para _Shinobi_ lalu-lalang di kantor _Hokage_, pemandangan seperti itu telah berlangsung selama beberapa bulan terakhir—setelah salju mencair tentunya. Nara Shikamaru, terlihat sibuk menandatangani beberapa dokumen misi. Nampak dibelakangnya dua _chunin_ berusia enam belas tahun, mereka hendak berangkat ke Suna untuk misi rahasia.

Walau telah berstatus sebagai adik ipar _Kazekage_, Shikamaru tak ingin mengurangi aktifitasnya di Konoha. Tak peduli jika harus bolak-balik dari Suna ke Konoha, ia rela melakukan itu demi keluarga dan tugasnya.

Sebagai _shinobi_ terpintar di Konoha, ia menggunakan cara sederhana, misalnya mengatur jadwal dengan Shizune-_senpai_ agar misinya tak terlalu jauh dari desa Suna.

Sejak berkeluarga, ia dan dua rekannya jarang bertemu. Jika bertemu, itupun karena dipaksa untuk bertemu. Ino sedang mengandung, kini si _blonde_ berstatus sebagai_ shinobi_ pasif. Chouji sibuk dengan klan Akimichi, belakangan sang Ayah sedikit tegas dengan membiasakan si gendut memimpin misi-misi klan.

Tidak hanya tim Shikamaru tentunya, tim-tim yang lain bernasib sama. Naruto, lebih sering mengerjakan misi-misi tunggal. Sai dan Yamato-_senpai_ harus berlama–lama di desa Mifune-_sama_. Sakura sibuk di rumah sakit sementara perutnya berusia tiga bulan. Sementara Kakashi-_sensei_ ditugaskan oleh _Hokage_ mendampingi lima bocah kecil, dan yang paling kontroversial sepanjang sejarah _seven team_—Uchiha Sasuke, harus puas melaksanakan misi _rank _A berturut-turut selama dua minggu.

Sekali lagi, musim panas bukan waktu bersantai untuk para _shinobi_. Seperti _shinobi-shinobi_ lainnya, Sasuke sibuk menyamar dan melempar _kunai_ di desa-desa musuh. Ini berkaitan dengan hukuman dari para Tetua, masa lalu terkadang memberatkan kita di masa depan.

Sang istri bernasib sama, wanita berambut _indigo_ itu mau tak mau harus bergabung dengan_ squad anbu_. Awal minggu di Konoha tersita dengan misi perburuan dan mata-mata. Menyandang status sebagai istri Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya dihormati oleh rekan sesama _anbu_. Lima tahun menjadi Ibu rumah tangga tak mengurangi kepekaannya terhadap musuh, _byakugan_ sangat membantu _squad_ rahasia itu.

Ada perasaan canggung kala bertemu Kiba dan Shino, dua rekannya masih setia saling bersama. Hanya sedikit perbedaan, misalnya Inuzuka Kiba yang kini lebih akrab dengan anggota klan Hyuuga. Terkadang ia harus membantu misi-misi klan tersebut, menjadi suami dari putri bungsu Hyuuga Hiashi memaksa si penyuka anjing lebih sibuk dari biasanya.

Wajar jika Kiba menikahi Hanabi, sejak dulu kisah cinta mereka telah menjadi rahasia umum. Tentu saja hal itu tak mengganggu hubungan persaudaraan antara Hinata dan Kiba. Walau Kiba telah bergabung di dalam anggota 'musuh' toh Hinata dan Sasuke masih menganggapnya sebagai _nakama_.

* * *

Dua minggu pasca kedatangan keluarga Uchiha. Oke, tak ada kunjungan keluarga, mengingat tak satupun Uchiha yang tersisa selain Uchiha Sasuke sendiri. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyuuga Hiashi? kepulangan putri sulungnya tak mengurangi sifat angkuh pria tua itu.

Masih jelas di kepala Hinata, bagaimana Tsunade mengungkapkan kekhawatiran Hiashi. Namun kala putrinya kembali, pria itu justru tak peduli dan cuek cuek saja. Hanya Kiba tentunya, ia rajin memberi info-info terbaru mengenai keluarga Hyuuga.

Kata Kiba, tak jarang orang tua itu menangis di malam hari. Tahun lalu, penyakit liver menyerangnya. Belum terlalu parah, karena Shizune-_senpai_ segera bertidak. Di malam-malam ketika ia sedang terbaring sakit, sesekali Hiashi menggumamkan nama putri pertamanya. Apa itu belum cukup membuktikan rasa sayang seorang Ayah kepada putrinya?

Tapi sekali lagi, peraturan tetaplah peraturan—dan Hiashi adalah orang tua yang taat pada peraturan. Intinya, lebih baik mati daripada harus melanggar peraturan—tapi tak seorangpun yang mampu menghapus hubungan antara Ayah dan anak.

Sasuke berencana berkunjung ke _mansion_ Hyuuga, mereka membicarakannya tiga hari pasca berada di Konoha. Hari ke empat tak ada pembicaraan lagi, suami-istri itu disibukkan dengan misi-misi.

Anak-anak? jangan ditanya, kini mereka dalam bimbingan Kakashi-_sensei_. Siapa yang akan menolak menjadi _sensei_ pendamping bayi-bayi Uchiha itu?

Beberapa bulan sebelumnya—ia telah ditemani dua bocah pirang, Minato dan Kushina. Kini murid Kakashi berjumlah lima anak, tak sulit membimbing mereka. Toh orang tua anak-anak itu adalah _shinobi_ hebat, mereka telah dibekali dasar-dasar _jutsu_ sejak awal.

Si kecil Hikari terkadang menangis di malam hari, tak ada _Haha_ yang menyanyikan nina-bobo. Ini telah berlangsung selama dua minggu, bohong jika Hinata tak merindukan ketiga buah hatinya.

Jika kini mereka ditinggalkan orang tua karena misi, esok hari mereka yang akan meninggalkan orang tuanya demi misi pula. Waktu terus berganti, anak-anak pasti akan mengalami hal serupa.

Kala Hikari menangis, Itachi yang akan menyanyikan lagu nina-bobo. Walau tak banyak waktu bersama _Chichi_ dan _Haha_, setidaknya ia merasa senang tinggal di desa itu. Semua yang ia inginkan tersedia di Konoha—teman, _sensei_, keramaian, pasar, permen, kue, perayaan, dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi—_shinobi_ dengan leluasa berjalan di dinding dan atap rumah warga.

Itachi berusaha keras mempelajari itu, kemarin siang ia berlomba bersama Minato berjalan di dahan pohon. Tidak buruk untuk bocah lima tahun, kehebatan orang tua mereka jelas tertular.

Kekhawatiran Uchiha Sasuke tak beralasan, toh nyatanya anak-anak mampu beradaptasi dengan cepat. Hari pertama bertemu Kakashi-_sensei_, mereka akrab seperti kenal sejak lama. Sama halnya dengan Minato dan Kushina, mereka berbincang banyak hal sepanjang hari.

_Mansion_ megah Uchiha membuat tiga bocah itu terkagum-kagum. _Machiya_ modern dengan _style_ kayu hitam, beberapa tambahan ruang bahkan terbuat dari batu dengan ukiran-ukiran mahal. Mereka tak menyangka _Chichi_ adalah seorang yang terpandang di Konoha. _Mansion_ megah menjadi bukti bahwa klan Uchiha bukanlah klan sembarangan.

Ada Kakashi-_sensei_ yang bercerita mengenai sejarah klan-klan di Konoha. Ketika _sensei_ membahas mengenai klan Uchiha, tiga bocah itu tak berkedip sedikitpun. Tentu minus perlakuan buruk Uchiha Itachi, Kakashi-_sensei_ hanya membicarakan _jutsu-jutsu_ dan asal mula terbentuknya klan Uchiha. Anak-anak tak perlu mengetahui pengalaman pahit orang tuanya, Sasuke sendiri yang berpesan agar Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak membahas masa lalu di depan anak-anak.

Tak satupun hal membosankan di Konoha—sejak pagi bertemu _sensei_, sore menjelang petang menangkap udang, dan malam hari ada Nyonma-_sama_ yang menceritakan dongeng_ shinobi_. Jika bosan mendengar ceritanya, mereka akan menjelajahi rumah besar itu seraya melihat-lihat.

* * *

Tepat pukul dua belas malam, tapi mata itu enggan terpejam. Uchiha Itachi junior sibuk memandang dua saudaranya yang tertidur lelap. Aura _chakra_ sang Ayah menyeruak di sekitar, senyum simpul menghiasi wajah tampan si bocah.

_Fusuma_ bergeser pelan-pelan, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri disana dengan seragam _chunin_ lengkap. Senyum Itachi memaksanya tersenyum pula. Dulu, ketika ia dan Itachi-_nii_ ditinggal orang tuanya karena misi, Itachi gemar memandangi Sasuke kala tertidur. Terkadang ia pura-pura tertidur, menunggu perlakuan dari Itachi—misalnya membelai _ravennya_ atau mencium kening sang adik.

Kini Itachi kecil juga melakukan hal yang sama—ia membelai rambut Hikari seraya bersenandung.

Betul kata Kakashi-_sensei_, Itachi tak terlalu mirip dengan Sasuke. Putra sulungnya itu lebih mirip dengan Itachi-_nii_ yang telah tiada. Jika ingin melihat kembaran Sasuke, tengoklah tingkah Hikaru.

"Mereka rewel,"

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Sasuke melangkah pelan-pelan mendekati Itachi.

"Aku rindu _Chichi_ dan_ Haha,_" bibirnya membentuk kerucut.

Dipeluknya Itachi kecil, Sasuke membelai _ravennya_ dengan sangat hati-hati, "_Chichi_ dan _Haha_ harus mengerjakan beberapa hal,"

"Apa pekerjaannya berbahaya?" ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rompi _chunin_ sang Ayah, seketika bau amis darah memenuhi indera perasanya.

"Tidak juga—hanya sedikit," Sasuke menjawab enteng.

"Ta-tapi _Chichi_ terluka," lima jemari mungilnya meraba rompi hijau yang bernoda merah.

"Itu hanya luka kecil," Sasuke tersenyum, "jika diberi obat merah, pasti segera sembuh."

"_Chichi_ bohong," kini ia merajuk.

"Tidurlah—bukankah besok _Niichan_ harus ke sekolah?"

"Si-siapa yang melukai _Chichi_?" raut wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Seseorang,"

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang telah meninggal," Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Itachi menuju ke tempat tidurnya.

"Apa _Chichi_ telah membunuh orang itu?" si kecil agak berbisik.

"Jika _Chichi_ tak membunuhnya, maka dia yang akan membunuh _Chichi_—bukankah begitu, Nak?"

"…."Ia tak menjawab hanya anggukan pelan.

"Tidurlah—besok kau harus ke sekolah,"

"_Haha_ belum pulang—" suaranya bergetar.

"_Haha_ akan baik-baik saja, dia seorang _shinobi_ hebat—bahkan lebih hebat dari _Chichi_," Sasuke mengambil guling dan menaruhnya di sisi kiri dan kanan Itachi.

Dibelainya _raven_ itu, "pejamkan matamu—Ayah akan menemani _Niichan_ hingga terlelap."

* * *

Siapa yang menduga, misi kali ini ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Ternyata, musuh yang sedang dimata-matai Sasuke—bersepupu dengan musuh yang dimata-matai Naruto. Celakanya, ketika Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto, si _blonde_ itu sedang terluka parah. Keponakan dari musuh yang dimata-matai Naruto menebasnya tepat di punggung, sementara musuh Sasuke yang juga paman dari orang yang menebas Naruto, menebas Sasuke pula. _Well_, walau tak separah Naruto, tapi itu cukup sakit. Belakangan diketahui bahwa keponakannya itulah yang menjadi sasaran misi.

Kini Naruto sedang dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha. Belum puas dengan omelan dan maki-makian sasuke sepanjang perjalanan, si _blonde_ harus rela di maki-maki sakura pula. Si _cherry_ sedikit sensitif pasca mengandung, ia semakin bengis dari hari ke hari. Tak ingin menjadi sasaran empuk Sakura, Sasuke segera pulang seraya meninggalkan Naruto.

Ia meringis kesakitan, luka seperti ini tak cukup diobati dengan obat merah—Sasuke berbohong pada Itachi. Tanpa mengenakan atasan, pria itu berdiri tepat di depan kaca—memandangi luka gores yang melintang di dekat dadanya.

'Tidak terlalu parah,' batinnya.

Hawa hangat yang menyapu permukaan punggungnya membuat pria itu merinding geli. Wangi tubuh tak asing menguasai indera perasanya—Sasuke tak perlu menggunakan _sharingan_ untuk mendeteksi aura _chakra_ ini—ia sangat hafal pemiliknya.

Seseorang yang amat berarti.…

Ibu dari ke tiga anak-anaknya….

Istri pengertian yang selalu tahu segala hal….

Sejak kapan Hinata pulang?

Kini wanita itu lebih sibuk dibandingkan suaminya sendiri. Resiko seorang _anbu_, rela meninggalkan keluarga demi misi rahasia.

"Kau tak menyadari kehadiranku?" wanita itu berbisik mesra di telinga sang suami.

Kini mereka berhadapan, "sejak kapan kau datang? anak-anak mengkhawatirkanmu,"

Hinata tak sempat menanggapi kalimat Sasuke, perhatiannya tertuju pada luka gores di dada kiri pria itu, "apa yang terjadi?" raut wajahnya cemas.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, suatu kejadian langka jika menemukan luka ditubuhnya. Kecepatan, _jutsu_, _sharingan_, dan pengalaman bertarung, membuat pria itu tak pernah tersentuh musuh. Apa gerangan yang menyebabkan luka gores ditubuhnya?

"Aku melindungi Naruto," ada jedah, "kami diserang _nuke_ gila," ia tersedak kala menyebut _nuke _gila, mengingat status _nuke_ gila pernah disandangnya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"_Shinobi_ yang menjadi sasaranku, ternyata adalah orang yang menyewa kami, dia melakukan itu agar keponakannya tidak curiga—_nuke_ gila itu membantai seluruh warga desa hingga tak tersisa—harus dengan taktik jitu untuk menjebaknya,"

"Sakit?" Hinata meringis.

Pria itu menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya, "tadinya sakit, tapi ketika jemarimu menyentuhnya—rasa sakit itu hilang seketika,"

"Kau mulai lagi," Hinata memicingkan matanya.

"Anak-anak sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Hikari rewel semenjak kau pergi,"

Wanita itu mengaktifkan _byakugan_, sorot matanya tepat ke sisi kiri _shoji_—di balik _shoji_ itu adalah kamar anak-anak mereka, "mereka sedang tertidur lelap,"

"Bagaimana misinya?" Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Telah ditangani oleh klan Aburame, tugasku selesai—"

"Jangan membahas misi di kamar," Sasuke mendekapnya dengan mesra.

"Aa—Suke-_san_ yang bertanya—"

"Bagaimana kalau membahas mengenai hubungan kita,"

"Me-memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan kita?"

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" pria itu membaringkan sang istri di atas_ tatami_.

"Suke-_san_,"ada nada peringatan dari Hinata.

"Apa aku masih memilikimu?"

"Suke-_san_…."

"Kenapa? bukankah kau sangat suka jika aku berada diatasmu? godaannya sungguh berbahaya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"Suke-_san_, aku lelah…." Nada kalimatnya memelas.

"Lalu kapan waktu untukku? kita bahkan tak pernah bersentuhan selama dua minggu," ia protes.

"Sekarang aku menyentuhmu," Hinata mengelus wajah tampan itu.

"Ck, bukan yang seperti itu—maksudku adalah—"

"Aku sedang datang bulan—maaf,"

"Bohong,"

"Aku serius, untuk apa aku membohongimu—"

"Bagaimana kalau mandi bersama?"

"Tidak kali ini, aku sangat lelah…."

"Siapa yang merebut perhatianmu dariku? sepertinya aku dicampakkan,"

Hinata mengecup keningnya, "aku benar-benar lelah—akan kulakukan apa saja, tapi—"

Kini Sasuke yang memotong kalimat Hinata, telunjuknya tepat berada dipertengahan bibir sang istri, "aku hanya bercanda, sebenarnya aku juga sangat lelah," ia tersenyum.

Malam ini mereka tak melakukan apa-apa—tak ada gerakan tambahan, tak ada sentuhan mesra, tak ada ciuman panas—keduanya hanya bercerita pengalaman kala melaksanakan misi.

Bagaimana para Tetua memerintahkan mereka melaksanakan misi selama dua minggu berturut-turut tanpa henti, misi-misi itu memaksa Hinata meninggalkan tiga bocah Uchiha yang masih balita. Jujur—ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat jahat kepada anak-anak.

Sementara Sasuke, ia sudah biasa pergi lama-lama. Hanya saja ada sedikit ganjalan dihatinya, ketiga bocah itu baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Konoha, bagaimana rasanya jika Ayah dan Ibu meninggalkanmu di tempat asing?

Tapi kekhawatiran itu terbantahkan—di rumah sakit ia bertemu dengan Kakashi-_sensei_, mantan gurunya itu melaporkan perkembangan anak-anak. Sungguh luar biasa—kemampuan Itachi sukses membuat Kakashi terkagum-kagum.

"Anak-anak cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan desa," dikecupnya kening sang istri.

"Syukurlah—mereka tidak seperti aku," ada jedah, "anak-anak seperti Suke-_san_, populer dan punya banyak teman," Hinata tersenyum.

Pembicaraan mereka mendadak serius kala Sasuke menyinggung klan Hyuuga. Dua minggu berada di Konoha, dan mereka belum berkunjung ke rumah sang Ayah. Dalam hal ini, Sasuke justru lebih peduli dibandingkan Hinata. Wanita itu tak ingin mengingat masa lalu, jika memang hubungan kekeluargaan harus terputus karena peraturan-peraturan bodoh—maka terputuslah, Hinata tak peduli.

Kisa-kisah sedih yang diceritakan Kiba mengenai si tua Hiashi tak sedikitpun menyentuh hati Hinata. Ia tahu betul sifat sang Ayah, pria itu pasti mempunyai tujuan lain. Jika ada Ayah terjahat di dunia, maka Hiashi pantas menjadi juaranya.

Berkunjung ke _mansion_ Hyuuga sama halnya membuka luka lama di hati Hinata. Jika Sasuke ingin berkunjung, pria itu bisa pergi sendirian—jangan mengharapkan Hinata.

Masih jelas dikepalanya insiden beberapa tahun yang lalu, dengan angkuh Hyuuga Hiashi mengumumkan di depan banyak orang bahwa Hyuuga Hinata telah dikeluarkan dari klan secara tidak hormat. Tak ada Ayah yang rela memecat anaknya sendiri dari keluarga, jika ada—maka itu adalah si jahat Hiashi.

Berulang kali Hinata memperingatkan agar Sasuke tak mengikutsertakan anak-anak, sudah cukup. Demi _Kami_, ia tak ingin anak-anaknya diracuni oleh peraturan-peraturan bodoh klan Hyuuga.

Kabarnya, Hanabi dan Kiba sedang mempersiapkan sebuah _machiya_ untuk keluarga kecil mereka. Apa lagi alasannya jka bukan karena si kolot Hiashi. Hanabi adalah gadis yang penurut, jika ia mendadak pindah ke tempat lain—pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Aku tak ingin membicarakannya,"

"Aku yakin, Hyuuga–_sama _ingin bertemu dengan cucu-cucunya," ada jedah, "mengenai Kiba da Hanabi, mereka hendak pindah karena Ibu Kiba memberi hadiah sebuah _machiya_."

"Se-secepat itukah Suke-_san_ melupakan masa lalu?" tatapan Hinata sendu.

"mengingat masa lalu hanya akan membawa luka dari masa lalu juga—lupakanlah Hinata, dia adalah Ayahmu—masih ingat dengan cerita Tsunade?"

"Ayahku sengaja bersandiwara di depan _Hokage_—Hyuuga Hiashi akan bersikap baik kepada seseorang jika menginginkan sesuatu—aku tak ingin anak-anak berada didekatnya."

"Tidak, anak-anak harus bertemu dengan kakeknya—kita akan berkunjung ke _mansion_ Hyuuga. "

"Tapi—"

"Huush…." Lagi-lagi telunjuknya berada tepat dipertengahan bibir sang istri, "percayalah padaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"

"Suke-_san_,"

"Hn?"

"Kau berubah,"

"Aku?"

"Humm—Suke-_san_ berubah, sebaliknya justru aku yang lebih sensitif," Hinata tersenyum.

"Menurutku tak ada yang berubah,"

"_Arigatou_,"

"Untuk apa?"

"karena telah menjadi suamiku, menjadi Ayah dari anak-anakku—melindungi kami, menjaga kami—kaulah segalanya,"

Belum sempat Sasuke menanggapi kalimat Hinata, wanita itu mengambil gerakan cepat dan menindih tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke nampak kebingungan.

"Gerakan tambahan,"

* * *

Pagi yang tidak terlalu baik untuk memulai hari baik. Bukan karena cuaca panas dengan suhu mencapai tiga puluh lima derajat celcius—bukan salah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi walau nyatanya terik matahari mengatakan ini pukul dua belas siang.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu hati istri Uchiha Sasuke, ini menyangkut pembincaraan semalam. _Well_ hari ini mereka akan berkunjung ke mansion Hyuuga.

Lima tahun menetap di hutan teduh seraya menerima nasihat dari Raikage–_sama_, nyatanya sudah cukup merubah pola pikir Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia lebih tenang, tidak gampang emosi, mudah tersenyum, lebih ramah saat berbicara dengan orang lain—dan yang paling penting, Sasuke mulai menyukai hewan peliharaan.

Lupakan ikan kuning hadiah Itachi kecil, kini pria itu mulai melirik kelinci dan kura-kura di pasar.

Berkunjung ke _mansion_ Hyuuga adalah ide Sasuke. Alasannya, ia ingin ketiga bocah itu akrab dengan keluarga dar pihak Ibu. Alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk memulai sebuah hubungan baik.

Hinata terbangun pukul enam pagi—membersihkan diri, mengenakan _Homongi_ terbaik, dan berdandan ala perempuan khas Konoha.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada Sasuke, pria itu mengenakan _Kuromontsuki_. _Kimono_ khas lelaki dengan warna biru tua, ia nampak berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya.

* * *

Tak pernah terlintas di benak Hinata untuk berdiri di depan pintu gerbang _mansion_ Hyuuga. Dulu ia berjanji tak akan menginjakkan kaki di rumah terkutuk itu. Pengalaman serumah dengan Hyuuga Hiashi sudah cukup memberinya banyak pelajaran. Anggap saja ini adalah mimpi buruk, lakukan dengan cepat dan pulang dengan cepat pula. Mereka hanya perlu bertemu Hiashi, memperkenalkan anak-anak lalu kembali ke _mansion_ Uchiha.

Sasuke dan anggota keluarganya melenggang mantap tanpa hambatan, para pengawal selalu mengambil pelajaran dari pengalaman-pengalaman terdahulu, menghalangi Uchiha Sasuke sama halnya mencari mati.

Seorang _maid_ senior terharu menyambut kedatangan keluarga Uchiha. Belakangan diketahui, wanita itu pernah merawat Hinata sejak balita. Mereka dipersilahkan menuju _washitsu_ utama. Walau tak menyatakan secara gamblang, sepertinya tuan rumah telah menunggu kehadiran mereka sejak lama.

Anak-anak berbisik satu sama lain, pemandangan asing di rumah itu membuat mereka bertanya-tanya. Sasuke menaruh telunjuk di pertengahan bibirnya, menyiratkan anak-anak untuk tidak ribut dan duduk tenang.

Selang beberapa menit, seorang pria tua berdiri di depan _fusuma_. Ia dipapah oleh Hanabi dan Kiba. Pria itu nampak kurus dengan tubuh bungkuk, kemana tubuh tinggi tegap itu? kulitnya semakin pucat dan keriput, matanya cekung dengan lingkaran hitam dibawahnya, rambutnya memutih berpadu dengan warna cokelat, dan percayalah—jika Hahabi dan Kiba tidak memapahnya, tubuh malang itu akan oleng dan jatuh.

"_Nee-chan_.…"

Sasuke dan Hinata terpanah, Hyuuga Hiashi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Hanya lima tahun tak bertemu, kini ia bak pria malang yang mendekati maut.

Anak-anak tak berkedip, sejak tadi mereka berdiri di belakang punggung sang Ayah. Itachi yang paling peka, _sharingannya_ merasa bahwa rumah ini seperti rumah mati. Pria tua yang sedang duduk dihadapannya tak berbeda jauh dengan nasib rumahnya.

Hanya ada satu kata—

Kemalangan….

"Bagaimana kabar anda?" Sasuke memulai percakapan.

Pria itu tersenyum, entah senyumnya mengandung makna menghina atau ketulusan, "aktifkan matamu dan lihatlah disini," ia menunjuk pertengahan dada bagian bawah, "ada sesuatu disini—mereka selalu berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ada jedah, "bohong, mereka membohongiku—"

"_Otou-sama_," Hanabi mengusap punggung sang Ayah.

"_Otou-sama_ terserang liver lima tahun yang lalu," ada jedah, "selama ini Shizune-_san_ merawat Ayah dengan sangat baik,"

"Kemarin aku bertengkar dengan Nyonya Inuzuka," suaranya lirih.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hyuuga-_sama_?" ekspresi Sasuke benar-benar menunjukkan kekhawatiran, keadaan sang Ayah mertua sukses menggugah hatinya. Hanya iblis yang tak tersentuh dengan kemalangan Hiashi, pria itu terlihat sangat menderita.

"Dia—di-dia membangun sebuah _mansion_ di daerah timur," ada jedah, "itu adalah hadiah untuk Kiba dan Hanabi—apa kau mengerti maksudku, Uchiha?"

"Hai' saya mengerti…."

"Mereka hendak memisahkanku dengan Hanabi—mereka—oh _Kami—_mereka—" ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, Hiashi malang menangis tersedu-sedu layaknya anak kecil.

"_Otou-sama_, aku tetap disini bersamamu…." _Iris lavender_ Hanabi nampak berkaca-kaca pula.

Ia tersedu dalam kalimatnya, "dulu kuserahkan Hinata padamu—lalu kau membawanya pergi dari Konoha—sekarang aku juga akan kehilangan Hanabi, kenapa _Kami _tak segera mencabut nyawaku?"

"Itu tidak benar Hyuuga-_sama_, putri anda tetap disini—tak ada yang akan memisahkanmu dari mereka…." Sasuke berhati-hati dalam kalimatnya.

Sementara Hinata, Ibu tiga anak itu hanya diam terpaku. Ciri khasnya sejak dulu, diam seraya menunduk ala perempuan Hyuuga yang terhormat.

"Asal kau tahu saja Uchiha, Inuzuka jauh lebih baik darimu,"

"_Otou-sama_," nada peringatan dari Hanabi, "Sasuke-_nii_ _wa_ Hinata-_nee_ datang baik-baik,"

"Kiba-_san_ adalah menantu terbaikku, jangan harap kau mampu mengalahkannya,"

"Hai' saya mengerti," Sasuke membungkuk hormat.

Di sisi Hiashi, nampak Kiba bergeleng ria. Sorot matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa jangan terlalu mengambil hati kata-kata orang tua itu. Hiashi sedang stres karena penyakitnya, dan beberapa masalah klan tentunya.

'Mati aku, apakah Sasuke-_kun_ akan memukulku setelah ini?' batinnya.

"Oleh karena itu, Hyuuga–_sama_," ada jedah, "saya datang untuk meminta maaf—maaf atas perlakuan buruk saya kepada klan Hyuuga,"

"Cih, kau menghancurkan _mansion_ peninggalan leluhurku,"

"Saya harap anda sudi memberi maaf," Sasuke lirih, kali ini bukan di buat-buat, pria benar-benar tulus meminta maaf.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Sunyi seketika, hanya terdengar suara serangga musim panas. Kiba dan Hanabi bergeleng bersamaan—berharap agar Sasuke dapat mengontrol emosi dan tidak berakhir seperti kejadian-kejadian terdahulu.

"Tolong maafkan saya, Hyuuga-_sama_." Kali ini Sasuke harus rela bersujud dihadapannya.

"Suke-_san_,"_well_ ini suara pertama Hinata semenjak tiga puluh menit terakhir.

"To-tolong maafkan _Chichi_," suara Itachi bergetar.

"Itachi," Hinata memperingatkan putranya.

"Mereka nampak seperti Uchiha,"

"Hai' mereka anak-anak kami,"

"Semoga saja mereka tidak brengsek seperti Ayahnya,"

"Hyuuga–_sama_," kini Kiba yang memperingatkan.

"Kenapa? bukankah kata-kataku benar," pria tua itu bukannya mengalah, malah balik melontarkan kata-kata menantang.

"Sasuke-_kun_ _wa _Hinata-_chan_ datang untuk mengunjungi kita, saya harap anda bisa—"

"Hyuuga-_sama_ benar, aku memang brengsek." Sasuke membenarkan.

"_A-ano_ Hyuuga-sama—"

"Uchiha Itachi," Suara Hinata dalam dan menusuk.

Tak mempedulikan cubitan Hinata di pinggangnya, ia tetap berucap, "_Ci_-_chichi_ adalah orang yang baik—dia sering menolong orang yang sedang kesulitan," ada jedah, "me-menurutku kata-kata brengsek tidak cocok untuk _Chichi_,"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

'Oh _Kami_—tolong hindarkan kami dari pertarungan?' batin Kiba.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA—" suara tawa Hiashi membahana.

"Tolong maafkan kelancangan putraku, ia masih terlalu kecil," sekali lagi Sasuke membungkuk dihadapan Hiashi.

"Anak ini mengingatkanku pada masa lalu" ada jedah tawa, "Fugaku-_san_—aku bertanya-tanya, apakah dia satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha yang terlahir normal? dalam artian tidak brengsek seperti Uchiha lainnya—dan ternyata anak ini mewarisi hati Fugaku,"

"I-itu nama _Ojii-san_," kata Itachi.

"Hm? _Ojii-san_," Hiashi mengangguk pelan.

"Hai' Hyuuga-_sama_, itu adalah nama _Ojii-san_, me-mereka mengukirnya di batu nisan dan beberapa monumen," nampaknya si sulung jauh lebih cerewet kali ini.

Siapa namamu, Nak?" Hiashi bertanya.

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi—itu adalah nama mendiang pamanku," ia menjawab mantap.

_Iris lavender_ Hiashi memandang ke arah gadis kecil dipangkuan Hinata, gadis itu nampak ketakutan seraya berbisik pelan pada sang Ibu. Sementara bocah kecil lainnya memeluk lengan Sasuke, bocah itupun sangat ketakutan kala mata Hiashi meneliti tubuh mungilnya.

"Lihatlah bocah yang satu ini, tak ada bedanya denganmu—kalian sangat mirip," ia tersenyum pada Hikaru.

Hikaru tak berani membalas senyum itu, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung sah Ayah.

"Salah satu dari anakku memiliki_ byakugan_,"

"Benarkah? "

"Putriku—yang paling kecil, ia adalah seorang Hyuuga."

Senyum Hiashi merekah lebar, lima jemarinya mengisyaratkan agar si bocah mendekatinya. Walau agak ragu, Hikari membalas senyum itu.

_Iris lavender _Hikari nampak bulat bak mata boneka, sesekali ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya—namun senyum Hiashi memaksa agar mereka saling berpandangan.

"Kemarilah," suaranya parau.

Tak ada gerakan, Hinata masih setia merangkul putri kecilnya.

"Dia gadis yang manis, sangat mirip dengan Ibunya,"

"Ma-maksud anda, lemah seperti Ibunya?" Hinata angkat bicara.

"Hinata…."

"Iie' kau adalah wanita yang kuat, awalnya ku pikir kau akan mati di tangan Uchiha Sasuke," Hiashi menghembuskan nafas lega, "siapa yang menyangka kalian bisa bertahan, kau bahkan menuruti ajakannya keluar dari Konoha—kau wanita yang tangguh, pria ini—" telunjuknya mengarah pada Sasuke, "Uchiha paling brengsek sepanjang sejarah klan, tapi kau mampu menaklukkan hatinya—kini aku melihat sesuatu yang lain, sifat baikmu menular pada suamimu dan sifat keras suamimu justru malah menularimu," Hiashi bicara panjang lebar.

"Tolong maafkan kami, Hyuuga-_sama_," sasuke memohon maaf untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tentu saja pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Hinata.

Tak ada jawaban, wanita itu lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya, sementara dalam dekapannya, Hikari terheran-heran melihat wajah sang Ibu yag mendadak bersemu merah.

"Kau nampak lebih dewasa—lebih pandai—kau berubah Hinata, pria ini telah berhasil merubahmu,"

Tak ada respon dari Hinata, hanya Sasuke yang nampak kebingungan harus mengeluarkan jenis kalimat seperti apa—minimal untuk mencairkan suasana yang mendadak beku.

"Ku dengar kabar, kau telah bergabung dengan _squad anbu_," ada jedah, "seharusnya sejak awal aku memanggil seorang _anbu_ untuk melatihmu, sepertinya kau berbakat menjadi mata-mata,"

"Suke-_san_, bisakah kita kembali?" suaranya lirih.

"_Nee-chan_—_onegai_," siapa yang menyangka Hanabi telah berlinang air mata, tak kuasa melihat istrinya menangis, Kiba menghampiri seraya menenangkannya.

"Mereka bersekolah?" tak mempedulikan isak tangis Hanabi, Hiashi tetap melancarkan pertanyaan.

"Hai' pagi hari mereka bersekolah, siang hari mereka dalam pengawasan Kakashi-_sensei_."

"Huum, Kakashi rupanya—pria itu sangat sibuk dengan misi-misi, pasti sulit melatih bocah-bocah di tengah jadwalnya yang padat," ia berdehem pelan, "aku akan menemuinya, ada beberapa hal yang harus dibicarakan—jika perlu, anak-anak bisa datang ke _mansion_ jika _senseinya_ sedang melaksanakan misi ke luar desa,"

"Kakashi-_sensei_ mampu mengatasinya, _sensei_ sangat berpengalaman mendampingi para _genin_ dan calon _genin_—anda tak perlu repot-repot, Hyuuga-_sama_," seperti bukan Hinata, suaranya dingin mengisyaratkan permusuhan.

"Bulan depan, anak-anak akan bepergian keluar desa—"

"Keluar desa? secepat itu? mereka masih lima tahun,"

"Dulu akupun seperti itu, _sensei_ membawa kami keluar desa untuk berlatih dan memperdalam _jutsu_—aku percaya pada Kakashi-_sensei_," jelas Sasuke.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku perlu bicara dengan Kakashi—dalam seminggu, aku minta waktu sehari untuk berkumpul dengan anak-anak—tentu atas izinmu juga,"

"Tentu saja Hyuuga-_sama_, anak-anak akan mengunjungi anda di minggu pagi—"

"Suke-_san,_ anak-anak harus menemui Kurenai-_sensei _di minggu pagi,"

"Aku akan bicara dengan Kurenai juga—kalian tak perlu khawatir—"

"Atas dasar apa anda mengatur anak-anakku! Anak-anak ini bukan anakmu! Mereka anakku! Aku yang berhak mengatur mereka!" Hinata naik pitam.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"Karena aku adalah kakek mereka—kau adalah putriku—peraturan klan tetaplah peraturan klan—tapi siapa yang akan memutus hubungan darah antara Ayah dan anak?" pria tua itu menangis dalam kalimatnya.

"Aku tak memaksamu tinggal di _mansion_ Hyuuga, aku hanya butuh waktu sehari bersama mereka—"

"Naruto-_kun_ sering berkunjung ke _mansion_—ia sering menceritakan perkembangan Itachi dan kedua adiknya pada kami," kini Kiba yang berbicara. _Well_ sudah jelas alasannya, Naruto berkunjung seminggu sekali ke hutan teduh atas permintaan Hyuuga Hiashi.

"_Otou-sama_ sangat senang kala mendengar _Nee-chan_ mengandung bayi kembar—setiap hari kami berdoa di kuil agar persalinannya berjalan lancar," Hanabi terisak.

"Hinata akan setuju," dipandanginya sang istri, "anak-anak boleh berkunjung ke _mansion_ Hyuuga pada hari minggu," sekeras apapun Hinata, ia tetap patuh pada Sasuke. Jika suaminya berkata iya, maka Hinata akan mengiyakan pula.

"Benar begitu, Itachi-_kun_ akan datang mengunjungi kakeknya di hari minggu," Kiba nyengir.

Tanpa bersuara, ketiganya mengangguk mantap. Jangankan Hinata, ketiga bocah itupun selalu menuruti perintah sang Ayah.

"Berhati-hatilah—jaga kesehatanmu—makan yang teratur, jangan tidur hingga larut malam, aku harap kau memperingatkan Hinata juga,"

"Hai' Hyuuga–_sama_, saya selalu mengingatkannya," ada jedah, "kami senang berkunjung ke tempat anda—tapi anak-anak harus ke sekolah, kami mohon pamit,"

"Secepat itukah? kalian bahkan belum minum teh,"

"_Otou-sama_, mereka harus bekerja—lagipula anak-anak harus masuk sekolah," Hanabi berbicara selembut mungkin.

* * *

Dua jam yang sangat melelahkan, Hinata lega kala menginjakkan kakinya di _roka_ utama. Anak-anak berjalan lebih dulu, mereka nampak antusias melihat rumput hias di taman utama keluarga Hyuuga.

Terdengar sama-samar suara percakapan mereka dari kejauhan.

"_A-apakah ini rumah Haha?" Hikari bertanya pada Ayahnya. _

"_Iya Nak, Haha tinggal di rumah ini sewaktu kecil," Sasuke menanggapi._

"_Sugoii! I-ini rumah yang sangat cantik!" _

"_Chichi, mereka punya ikan koi disana!" Itachi bersemangat._

"Hinata…."

Ia terus melangkah tanpa menghiraukan suara pria tua dibelakangnya.

"Hinata…."

"Hinata…."

"_Nee-chan_—hisk...hisk...hisk...berbaliklah, Ayah memanggilmu…hisk…hisk…hisk..."

"Hinata..."

"Putriku…."

Iris _onyx_ Uchiha Sasuke memandang sendu ke arah sang istri. Mata itu seolah berkata, 'berbaliklah, Ayahmu sangat sedih dan ingin merangkulmu sekarang juga,'

Sementara Hinata, wanita itu terisak hebat. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan kini tumpah ruah membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Putriku—ku mohon berbaliklah—peluklah Ayah walau hanya sebentar," pria itu kembali menangis, kini tangisannya dua kali lebih pilu dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Su-suke-_san_, mo-mohon tunggu sebentar lagi—ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan," suaranya bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Tentu saja, lakukanlah…."

Hinata berbalik, matanya tertuju pada pria malang yang berdiri di dekat _roka_—segera ia berlari menuju pria tersebut. Dengan wajah berlinang air mata, ia memeluk Hyuuga Hiashi seraya menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"_Otou-sama_...hisk...hisk...hisk…hisk..._go-gomennasai_—hisk...hisk—"

"Putriku—apapun yang terjadi, kau tetaplah putriku, tak seorangpun yang mampu mengubahnya,"

Tak perlu di komando, Hinata mengambil jarak. Ia berlutut dihadapan Hyuuga Hiashi, hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Pasangan suami istri Uchiha itu meminta maaf dengan mencium kaki sang Ayah.

Ada Hanabi dan Kiba disana, hanya butuh waktu setengah jam hingga berita ini tersiar di kalangan para _shinobi.._..eer maksudnya ada Kiba dan Hanabi yang menyaksikan kejadian itu, mereka tak kuasa menahan tangis menyaksikan petemuan Ayah, anak dan menantu terkontroversial se Kohoha.

Sementara Itachi dan kedua adiknya, mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Yang ada di kepala Hikaru, kesalahan apa yang telah dilakukan kedua orang tuanya hingga harus mencium kaki orang itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu, berdirilah Nak—Kiba, bantu mereka berdiri," Hiashi masih terisak ketika memegang lengan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih atas kemurahan hati anda," Sasuke membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih telah berkunjung, aku tahu kau akan datang—aku menunggumu sejak lima tahun yang lalu," kalimatnya lirih.

Anak-anak mendekati Hiashi, mereka memandangnya seperti orang asing, "a-apa anda adalah Ayahnya _Haha_?" Hikaru bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Tentu Nak, dan kau adalah cucuku,"

"Yosh! Kita punya Kakek, Minato _wa_ Kushina tidak punya kakek," mereka antusias.

Dipeluknya Itachi kecil, "kau bocah yang tampan…." Hiashi bahkan menumpahkan air matanya di pundak Itachi.

"A-aku akan berkunjung setiap hari Minggu, akan ku ajak Hikaru dan Hikari," kata bocah itu.

"_Arigatou—arigatou_…." Ia memeluk bocah itu semakin erat.

"Apa betul kalian akan segera pulang, kami telah menyiapkan _hiyashi udon_ kesukaan _Nee-chan_,"

"Hanabi-_chan_,"

"Iie'_Nee-chan_, ku mohon tinggallah lebih lama—sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini—" sejak Hyuuga Haruka meninggal, kediaman Hyuuga seperti rumah mati.

Hinata mendelik ke arah Sasuke, ia meminta persetujuan disana.

"Tentu saja—kita akan tinggal lebih lama lagi," Sasuke tersenyum.

"Yeeaah! Kami mau ke kolam!" Itachi segera berlari.

"Kami ikut!" Hikaru dan Hikari menyusulnya.

"Hati-hati!" Hinata berseru.

Keduanya memapah Hiashi menuju taman. Ada sebuah kursi batu di dekat pancuran hias, dari arah itu mereka dapat menyaksikan Itachi dan adiknya bermain.

Saking terharu, Hiashi tak kuasa menahan tangis. Air mata kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata bahagia karena berkumpul kembali bersama anggota keluarganya.

Hinata sibuk memperhatikan ketiga bocahnya, tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan _iris onyx _Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum, bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara, _"bukankah kukatakan sejak awal, semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"_

* * *

Hatake Kakashi mendecak kesal, ada pembahasan mengenai festival musim panas disana. _Hanabi_, _Tsukimi, Hakata Gion Yamakasa_—dan masih banyak jenis lainnya.

Kakashi selalu cuek dengan perayaan—perayaan apapun itu. Menurutnya, ia sudah terlalu tua untuk menghadiri suatu acara yang dipadati remaja dan anak-anak. Ia mengharapkan sebuah misi di malam festival, setidaknya si _sharingan_ satu tak perlu menerima ajakan kencan sahabatnya—Anko-_sensei_.

Senior _seven team_ itu agak kesal, anak-anak telat setangah jam. Alasannya, pagi tadi mereka dihukum Iruka-_sensei_ karena telat datang ke sekolah. Alhasil, anak-anak harus mengganti pelajaran jam pertama pada jam terakhir.

Ketika Kakashi bertanya, "mengapa kalian terlambat?"

Anak-anak menjawab, "ada acara keluarga, _Chichi_ dan _Haha_ tak keberatan jika kami bermain di rumah _Ojii-san_,"

Mengenai Sasuke yang berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga, hal itu dibahas cukup panjang di rumah sakit. Hari ini anak-anak mengunjungi Naruto _Oji-san_ di rumah sakit.

Sebuah misi rahasia mengharuskannya terbaring lemah dengan jarum infus. Tidak buruk, hanya luka ringan—justru perlakuan Sakura yang terlalu berlebihan terhadap suaminya.

Ada Ino dan dan Yamato-_senpai _disana, mereka cukup terkejut mendengar cerita si kecil Itachi.

"Apa betul kalian berkunjung ke _mansion_ Hyuuga?"

"Aa—_Chichi_ dan _Haha_ masih berada di rumah Kakek—ku rasa mereka hendak menginap," Itachi menjelaskan.

"Lalu kenapa kau ke sekolah? sebaiknya kalian menginap di rumah Kakek juga," Ino menanggapi.

"Ka-kata _Chichi_, Kaka-_sensei_ akan marah jika kami membolos," Hikari mempermainkan dua telunjuknya, ia nampak imut dengan _yukata_ ungu bermotif bunga tulib.

Ruangan itu mendadak riuh, suara tawa beberapa orang disana cukup menyita pendengaran. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato dan Ino, terpingkal-pingkal mendengar penuturan Hikari.

"Kau dengar itu _sensei, _sepertinya Sasuke-_kun_ sengaja menyindirmu," Sakura masih terbahak ketika mengatakan itu.

"Hikari anak yang pandai," Naruto mengusap puncuk kepalanya.

Hikaru berbisik pada Hikari, "_katakan kita terlambat karena membantu Nenek-nenek menyeberang jalan,"_

"Sasuke dan Hinata sibuk melaksanakan misi, sudah sepantasnya mereka mendapat jatah libur—tak ku sangka Sasuke menggunakan waktu liburnya menemui Hiashi," kalimat Kakashi menghentikan tawa lainnya.

"Hum, bukankah itu jauh lebih baik—Hiashi-_sama_ sudah lama menderita, ia tentu rindu dengan cucu-cucunya. Selama Hinata dan Sasuke pergi, ia sering meminta Minato dan Kushina untuk diajak bermain—orang tua yang malang, seangkuh-angkuhnya dia, Hiashi-_sama_ tetaplah manusia biasa,"

"Betul Sakura-_chan_—ketika Hinata pergi, Hiashi-_sama_ menjadi sosok yang berbeda—ku rasa ia menyesali perbuatannya," Ino menimpali.

"Dan Sasuke telah berubah, kini ia lebih banyak mengalah,"

Lagi-lagi festival musim panas menjadi pembicaraan terakhir siang itu. Yamato buru-buru pergi dengan alasan misi, sedangkan Ino harus segera pulang karena Sai menjemputnya, sementara Sakura tetap _stay_ menunggui Naruto.

Naruto berjanji pada anak-anak, mereka akan pergi ke festival tiga hari mendatang. Ketika Hikaru menyinggung perban-perban ditubuhnya, si _blonde_ berkata dengan enteng, "sebenarnya aku tidak luka, hanya Sakura _Oba-chan_ yang terlalu khawatir—kita tetap pergi ke festival,"

Mereka bersorak gembira, Festival yang sejak lama dinanti-nanti akhirnya akan segera tiba. Tiga hari rasanya sangat lama, anak-anak tak sabar ingin menikmati jajanan dan menyaksikan _hanabi_.

Konon kabarnya, festival _hanabi_ tahun ini lebih besar dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, semua warga penasaran—kecuali Kakashi tentunya.

Oke, kita tinggalkan topik mengenai _hanabi_—hari ini anak-anak akan melaksanakan misi di penjara. Bukan penjara bawah tanah, hanya penjara standar di daerah selatan.

Anak-anak perlu mengetahui semua tempat di Konoha—termasuk juga penjara. Ada beberapa kegiatan yang harus mereka lakukan—misalnya mencabut rumput dan menanam bibit _suika_. Ini bagian dari keterampilan, hanya misi standar untuk para _genin_.

Siang itu bertepatan dengan kegiatan bersih-bersih. Semua tahanan sengaja turun ke halaman utama untuk mencabut rumput dan menyapu halaman. Tidak hanya tahanan kelas tiga tapi juga kelas dua dan kelas satu.

Kehadiran anak-anak sukses menyita perhatian beberapa orang.

Siapa yang tak mengenal aura _chakra _Uchiha?

Siapa yang tak mengenal aura _chakra_ Uzumaki?

Apalagi di sisi mereka nampak Hatake kakashi, sang _copy_ _ninja_ balik menatap—mata itu seolah berkata, _'menyentuh mereka sama saja mencari mati,'_

Anak-anak hanya akan membantu dalam misi bersih-bersih, bukan sasaran empuk. Semua juga tahu, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah dua _shinobi_ _level A_ yang sangat ditakuti. Bisa jadi enam puluh persen penghuni penjara ini pernah berurusan dengan mereka.

Kushina dan Hikari saling berpegangan, mereka nampak ketakutan kala bertatapan dengan mata-mata itu. Minato yang paling tua, ia mendekati kedua rekannya seraya menenangkan mereka. Selagi Kakashi-_sensei_ berbicara dengan seorang sipir, lima anak itu berdiri di pojokan bak daging panggang yang siap disantap.

Ada sedikit kejahilan kecil, Minato berbisik pada Itachi, _'takuti mereka dengan sharingan,'_ namun segera dibantah oleh Hikari, _'Minato-nii, kita harus patuh pada Kaka-sensei,_' mendengar kalimat lugu adiknya, Itachi tersenyum seraya mengecup puncuk kepalanya—dalam hati ia berkata, _'__imouto__, seandainya kau tidak ada disini, aku pasti telah mengajak duel salah satu dari mereka._'

Selang beberapa menit, Kaka-_sensei_ datang menghampiri para bocah. ditangannya ada sapu, ember dan keranjang sampah, masing-masing bocah diberi satu alat.

Kaka-_sensei_ membagi tim—Itachi, Hikaru dan Kushina di bagian belakang, sementara Minato dan Hikari di bagian depan. Ini bukan misi bersih-bersih yang pertama, sebelumnya mereka pernah membantu warga desa di ladang.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengawasi dari kejauhan, sekarang kalian boleh berpencar," perintahnya.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit, Itachi, Hikaru dan Kushina menghilang dari pandangan, sementara Minato dan Hikari mengambil tempat di sisi pagar besi.

Tangan-tangan kecil itu mencabut helai demi helai rumput yang mulai meninggi. Minato lebih aktif, terkadang ia mengajak Hikari bercengkrama.

Anak-anak Sasuke jauh lebih diam dibandingkan anak-anak Naruto, terkadang Hikari tak mengerti maksud ucapan Minato.

Jika keadaannya sudah seperti itu, Minato hanya berkata, "bacalah buku lebih banyak, semua kosakata ada di dalam buku," lalu Hikari akan menjawab, "_Nee_ Minato-_nii_ aku belum pandai membaca,"

Hikari merasa kurang percaya diri, dalam hal apapun Minato jauh lebih pintar. Seharusnya Kaka-_sensei_ memasangkannya dengan kelompok Kushina, setidaknya umur mereka hampir sama.

Gadis kecil itu mengambil sedikit jarak dari Minato, ia memilih ke sudut pagar. Area itu jauh lebih rindang dibandingkan lapangan utama yang panasnya luar biasa.

"Jangan hilang dari pandanganku!" Minato berseru.

Suara Minato bak nyanyian samar ditelinganya, ia tak terlalu mempedulikan bocah kuning itu. Hikari menaruh keranjang sampah di sisi kirinya, sementara ia mulai berjongkok seraya mencabut rumput.

Senandung khas gadis kecil menggema di sekitar. Hikari terus melakukan kegiatannya, ia tak menyadari sepasang mata yang sejak tadi mengawasinya.

Seorang pria berkulit pucat duduk bersimpuh di dekat pohon mahoni. Ia mengenakan baju kaos berwarna _grey_ dengan celana berwarna serupa. Di kaos itu tertulis tiga angka, 864. Pria itu bukan _shinobi_, ia tak memakai _hitaiate_—hanya kain putih usang yang menutupi keningnya. Rambutnya panjang sepinggang, nampak terawat walau ia tinggal di penjara. Jika kaos _grey_ itu ditanggalkan, pria itu bak pangeran tampan dari kerajaan.

Kesalahan di masa lalu membuat sang pria malang betah tinggal di balik jeruji. Tak perlu mengingat masa lalu—yang terpenting, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Hyuuga Neji ditakuti tahanan kelas satu lainnya, ia dihormati bak _senpai_. Tak satupun orang yang percaya, Neji masuk penjara karena persoalan wanita.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria saingannya. Lima tahun terakhir ia tak mendengar nama itu. Minggu lalu seorang sipir berceloteh, "sang Uchiha telah kembali, bersiaplah kalian para _nuke_,"

'Apakah yang dimaksud adalah Sasuke?'

'Tentu saja, tak ada Uchiha lain selain Uchiha Sasuke.'

Dari apa yang diamati Neji, kini Sasuke tidak lagi sendirian. Aura _chakra_ Uchiha terasa kental. Neji bak anjing pengendus, ia muak dengan aura _chakra_ itu.

Wajah gadis kecil dihadapannya tak asing, memaksa isi kepalanya mengingat seseorang dari masa lalu.

Hinata….

Gadi kecil yang sedang menatapnya sangat mirip dengan Hyuuga Hinata—

Cinta pertamanya….

Wanita yang menjadi penyebab utama kehancuran karir Hyuuga Neji di dunia _shinobi_.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis—ada sedikit rasa kecewa, ternyata Neji salah menduga.

Sekilas, si gadis sangat mirip dengan Hinata, tapi jika dilihat secara seksama, wajahnya hampir seratus persen milik Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya _iris lavender_ yang membedakannya, sungguh gadis kecil itu adalah jelmaan Sasuke.

"_A-ano_,"

'Gagap seperti Ibunya,' Neji membatin.

"_Ji-ji-san_, a-apa aku membangunkanmu?" suara Hikari seperti burung pipit di telinga Neji.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"_Go-gomennasai_—a-aku membangunkanmu,"

"Iie'—suaramu sangat indah," Neji tersenyum.

Hikari memfokuskan pandangannya pada bulu-bulu di sekitar dagu pria itu, "_a-arigatou_," ia mendelik takut-takut ke arah Kaka-_sensei_, "a-aku datang bersama Kakashi-_sensei_,"

"Huum" Neji mengangguk.

"Ke-kenapa _Oji-san_ tidak mencabut rumput seperti yang lainnya?" ia bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Aku lelah," Neji tersenyum, "jangan beri tahu paman yang duduk disana—aku sengaja bersembunyi," katanya seraya menunjuk seorang sipir.

"Huum, tentu saja—a-aku juga sangat lelah," ia mengambil tempat di sisi Neji.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?" Neji bertanya.

"Hikari, namaku Uchiha Hikari."

"Hikari," Neji nampak berpikir, "nama yang cantik,"

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Tiga tahun,"

"Kau datang sendiri?" Neji basa-basi, ia tahu betul Hikari datang bersama saudara-saudaranya.

"A-aku datang bersama _Nii-chan_, Hikaru, Minato-_nii_ dan Kushina—mereka disana," Hikari menunjuk area taman belakang.

"Hum, kau memiliki banyak teman,"

"Aa—kami ke rumah Kakek pagi ini,"

"Oh ya?"

"A-aku baru bertemu dengannya, dia orang yang sangat baik—sebaik Naruto _Oji-san_ ku rasa…."

"Hum, bagus…."

"A-apakah _OJi-san_ sedang melaksanakan misi?" ia bertanya.

"Misi?"

"Iya, misi—kami datang ke penjara untuk melaksanakan misi bersih-bersih—begitu kata Kaka-_sensei_,"

"Hahahahah—" Neji terbahak, "kau anak yang pandai," diusapnya puncuk kepala Hikari.

"Aku tidak melaksanakan misi—"

"Paman bukan _shinobi_?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Hum, aku bukan _shinobi_—rumahku di bangunan itu," Neji menunjuk sebuah gedung, di dalam gedung itu terdapat tangga yang terhubung dengan penjara bawah tanah.

"Aa—a-artinya kami sedang membersihkan rumah _Oji-san,_" ia nyengir.

"Hum, _arigatou_ Hikari-_chan_…."

"Me-menurutku paman sangat tampan," ia malu-malu.

"Benarkah?" Neji menahan tawanya.

"Hum, bahkan lebih tampan dari _Haha_ dan Paman Naruto,"

"Lalu?" senyum simpul menghiashi wajah pria itu.

"Entahlah," Hikari bingung, "a-aku hanya mengatakannya saja—Anko-_sensei_ sering memuji pria—ku-ku rasa ia menyukai Kaka-_sensei_, padahal kaka-_sensei_ itu agak aneh," dahinya berkerut.

"Hum, aneh kenapa?"

"Kaka-_sensei_ memakai masker di wajahnya, ku-ku rasa dia alergi terhadap matahari,"

Neji mendelik ke arah pria yang sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang sipir, "pria itu?" tanyanya.

"Huum, itu adalah Kakashi-_sensei_, temannya _Haha_,"

"Hikari, sedang apa kau?" seorang bocah berambut kuning berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Aa—Minato-_nii_, aku lelah—makanya istirahat."

"Waktu hampir habis, kita harus menemui Kaka-_sensei_."Minato agak ketus.

"A-_ano ji-san_—sepertinya aku harus pergi," ia cemberut.

"…." Neji mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Hikari bangkit dari duduknya, ia membalas senyum Neji dan melambaikan tangannya. Terdengar samar Minato menggerutu, "akan kuadukan pada Ibumu, kau telah berbicara dengan seorang tahanan kelas berat."

* * *

Ruangan itu bahkan tidak lebih besar daripada rumah tikus. Hanya kubus berukuran mini dengan jeruji anti _chakra_ disekitarnya. Jangan mengharapkan cahaya kala siang hari, nyatanya kau sedang berada di bawah tanah.

Mereka yang gemar membaca dan menulis harus menyediakan lilin. Sepanjang koridor hanya terdapat satu pelita gantung—dan jangan terlalu berharap pada pelita itu, para sipir penjara selalu lupa mengurus properti.

Penjara bawah tanah ditujukan untuk tahanan kelas berat, beberapa orang dari mereka sedang menunggu eksekusi mati. Siapapun yang ditahan di penjara bawah tanah, sudah jelas kesalahannya tak bisa diampuni. Penghianat, pembunuh, _nuke_ kelas berat, dan masih banyak jenis kejahatan lainnya.

Sejak lima tahun terakhir, Hyuuga Neji menempati sel blok D. _Bunke_ Hyuuga itu termasuk yang paling diam. Ia jarang bergaul, tak pernah menyapa, apalagi menengok rekan sekamarnya.

Seorang pria bertubuh gempal tanpa rambut dan alis. Entah apa kesalahan pria itu hingga harus dijebloskan ke penjara kelas satu. Bahkan tanpa _Byakugan_, Neji tak merasakan aura _chakra_ mengancam dari pria itu. Lima tahun tinggal bersama di rumah tikus, tak satupun dari mereka yang memulai percakapan.

Siapa nama pria itu?

Dari mana asalnya?

Apa kesalahannya?

Entahlah….

Seperti biasa, malam ini si pria bertubuh gempal telah tertidur lelap. Neji hafal betul, ia selalu terlelap di bawah jam delapan—dan akan terbangun di atas jam sepuluh. Ia tak pernah mengikuti kegiatan pagi, tak jarang si gempal dihukum oleh sipir jaga.

Berbeda dengan Neji tentunya, telat tidur tapi bangun cepat. Ia sulit tidur beberapa bulan terakhir. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya—mengusik isi kepalanya.

Buku tebal dan pulpen berwarna hitam, itulah harta Neji satu-satunya—_well_ selain sepasang seragam abu-abu khas tahanan. Setiap malam si _Bunke_ akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan menulis. Di bawah lacinya, ada empat buku tebal lainnya. Setiap hari ia selalu mengabadikan kegiatannya ke dalam buku. Sejak dulu Neji gemar menulis, bahkan ketika ia masih menjabat sebagai _chunin_ resmi Konoha.

Kala mengenang profesi terdahulu, wajah para _Souke_ terbayang dikepalanya. Neji adalah kebanggaan Hyuuga—

Lalu dimana mereka saat ini?

Bagai hilang ditelan bumi, tak satupun yang datang mengunjungi si _Bunke _walau hanya sekali.

_**8 Juli, xxxx**_

_Hari ini kami melaksanakan kegiatan bersih-bersih. Tentu saja aku tak melakukannya. Sebagai gantinya, ku ambil tempat di sudut pagar seraya menikmati udara musim panas. _

_Seorang gadis kecil menarik perhatianku. Aku mengenal gadis kecil itu, atau lebih tepatnya orang tua gadis kecil itu. Ku ambil sudut tertentu agar sensei pendampingnya tak melihat kami kala berbincang._

_Hikari…._

_Mereka menamainya Hikari. Hikari tak memiliki wajah Hinata. Hanya sekilas, selebihnya si gadis kecil sangat mirip dengan Ayahnya—Uchiha Sasuke. Katanya, pagi ini ia bertemu dengan Ojii-san. _

_Bukankah itu lebih baik? akhirnya Hinata berbaikan dengan Ayahnya, ku harap Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Kini mereka hidup bahagia, setidaknya tak ada pengganggu seperti aku. _

_Sasuke sering memamerkan jari telunjuknya, ia menudingku sebagai pria pengganggu rumah tangga orang lain. Tidakkah ia berpikir, siapa yang merebut? _

_Pria itu membawa kartu AS ditangannya, sebuah kartu emas—ia akan mengeluarkan kartu itu pada saat-saat genting. Ku pikir Sasuke bukanlah penghalang, tak ku sangka Hiashi menyetujui pernikahan mereka. Walau bisa menerima, lama-kelamaan hatiku bertambah sakit. _

_Rasa cemburu membawaku ke tempat ini, rumah tikus aneh yang dihuni oleh orang-orang aneh._

_Kala wajah Hinata kembali menari-nari dikepalaku, apa yang kurasakan?_

_Cemburu? _

_Lucu…._

Neji tak melanjutkan kalimat berikutnya, ia nampak berpikir. Senyum simpul menghiasi wajah tampan itu, "sudah cukup,"

Ia mengambil buku tebal lainnya di dalam laci. Di halaman depan buku itu tertulis,_ 'Winter' well _hanya sebuah hiasan agar si buku nampak menarik.

Tepatnya di bawah tulisan _winter_, ada gambar seorang pria _berkimono_ hitam sedang menatap salju di halaman rumah.

Neji memesan buku itu pada sipir penjara, tak mudah menyogok mereka. Setidaknya ia telah mengeluarkan beberapa ratus _yen_ demi buku-buku tebal ini.

Jangan salah paham, itu bukanlah buku cerita—hanya buku tulis biasa. Tapi jika melihat rupanya sekarang, si buku _winter_ bagai novel karangan penulis terkenal.

_**25 Maret, xxxx**_

_Aku bertemu seorang wanita, ia cantik bagai bidadari. Tubuhnya semampai, kulitnya kuning langsat, matanya emerald, alisnya indah bak semut hitam berbaris, tak ada noda di wajah cantik itu—sungguh sempurna. _

_Sesekali kami saling mencuri pandang. Entahlah, apakah mata emerald itu sedang menatapku atau orang yang ada disebelahku. Jika melihat kondisi pria bertubuh gempal itu, sepertinya mustahil jika si gadis meliriknya._

_Bak primadonna dari neraka,_

_Bunga putri malu di tengah hutan belukar,_

_Bidadari jahat dari rumah iblis,_

_Dan masih banyak julukan-julukan lainnya, tak mudah menggambarkan kecantikan gadis itu. _

_Walau tak pernah saling menyapa, aku yakin kami memiliki kontak batin. Mata itu selalu berbicara—atau lebih tepatnya, mata kami selalu berbicara dalam senyap._

Neji beralih ke halaman lainnya, ia tak pernah bosan membaca setiap huruf di dalam buku itu.

_**14 Juni, xxxx**_

_Mereka meninggalkan Konoha, kabar itu ramai dibicarakan sejak dua minggu terakhir. Entahlah, Hinata pergi karena keinginannya sendiri atau Sasuke yang memaksa untuk diikuti—sampai sekarang kabar itu masih simpang-siur._

_Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil, emosinya selalu terkontrol. Hinata tak berani bertindak di luar batas, jika ia melakukannya—pasti karena bujukan orang lain._

_Kabarnya, Hokage tak tahu-menahu atau lebih tepatnya tak mau tahu. Hanya si pahlawan desa yang sibuk berkeliling, pria berambut kuning itu telah menjelajahi seluruh negara Api untuk mencari sahabatnya. _

_Tak perlu repot-repot menulis kisah cinta orang lain, sesuatu yang lain menarik perhatianku. Mengenai wanita cantik itu, para tahanan pria menjulukinya sebagai jelmaan dewi. _

_Gagal mendapatkan Hinata, imajinasiku berpetualang pada gadis lainnya. selama seminggu berturut-turut wanita itu hadir dalam mimpiku. Pertanyaannya, apakah ia juga memimpikanku?_

_Imajinasiku liar setiap malam, oh—gadis itu sungguh luar biasa. Satu malam yang tak pernah kulupakan, ia meraba setiap inci tubuhku—membisikkan namaku—mengklaim diriku sebagai miliknya. Kami bermain dengan tempo pelan namun memabukkan. Walau itu hanya mimpi, sensasinya kurasakan hingga ke dunia nyata. Ku kutuk diriku sendiri, sejak kapan nafsuku tak terkontrol?_

"Ini pukul dua belas, tidurlah sebelum sipir jaga melihatmu,"

itu adalah Hotaru, seorang remaja dengan kesalahan luar biasa. Dia pindahan dari Suna, usianya kira-kira delapan belas tahun. Seminggu sejak kedatangannya ke penjara bawah, ia sering mengajak Neji bercengkrama—walau nyatanya tak pernah berhasil.

"Hei, siapa namamu? Kabarnya kau pernah bertarung dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" ia bertanya lagi.

Tujuan Neji bukan untuk mencari teman—ini adalah penjara, bukan tempat rekreasi. Remaja bernama Hotaru itu akan dieksekusi beberapa jam lagi, ia adalah mata-mata kelas berat yang tertangkap basah mengorek informasi dari _Kazekage_. Persoalan mengapa ia dipindahkan ke penjara Konoha, Neji tak tahu-menahu.

Hei, bagaimana rupa Yamanaka Ino? konon kabarnya, ia adalah _kunoichi_ tercantik dari desa daun?" lagi-lagi ia bertanya.

Ini sudah biasa, sekurang-kurangnya Hotaru akan melontarkan delapan pertanyaan dalam semalam. Celakanya, tak satupun dari pertanyaannya yang dijawab oleh Neji.

Fokus pria berambut cokelat itu kembali pada buku hariannya, dengan santai ia membuka lembar demi lembar halaman _winter_.

_**2 Desember, xxxx**_

_Aku pertama kali menemukan cinta di musim panas—namun berakhir di musim dingin. Musim panas berikutnya, cinta itu datang kembali._

_Cintaku yang telah lama mati…._

_Hinata…._

_Kini gadisku entah dimana keberadaannya, si pria Uchiha membawanya pergi menjauh._

_Musim panas yang lalu, perhatianku disita oleh gadis bertubuh semampai. _

_Bidadari yang sengaja ditugaskan untuk memikat hatiku…._

_Tadi siang, untuk pertama kalinya kami saling menyapa. Tak ku sangka ia gadis yang dingin, mulutnya setajam silet. Gadis itu semakin terlihat seksi jika sedang marah-marah. Oh Kami—sungguh gadis yang menarik, hati ini bergejolak—tak sabar ingin memilikinya._

Empat atau lima halaman berikutnya sengaja ia abaikan, Neji fokus pada halaman lainnya. Ini adalah bagian yang paling menarik, hampir setiap malam ia membaca halaman itu. Ada sebuah lipatan kertas, akan lebih mudah ditemukan jika diberi tanda.

_**8 Desember, xxxx **_

_Butir-butir salju melembabkan tubuhku, tanpa sehelai kain kami bermain di alam terbuka. Tak kuasa menahan nikmat sentuhan sang bidadari, aku mendesah berulang kali membisikkan namanya. _

_Sulit kudapatkan hatinya, aku bahkan harus bersujud agar ia sudi menerima cintaku. Sebuah pernyataan sontak membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak._

"_Maukah kau menerimaku dengan segala kekurangan ini?"_

_Segera ku jawab, "tentu, dimataku kau adalah wanita sempurna,"_

_Hasrat ini tak tertahankan, tak ku sangka ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Entah bagaimana caranya, diam-diam kami bertemu di suatu tempat tersembunyi. Byakugan selalu siaga, takut kalau-kalau seseorang memergoki kami. _

_Buru-buru kubentangkan pakaianku di atas salju, pelan-pelan kubaringkan tubuhnya disana. Ia tak menolak apalagi merontah, gadisku pasrah dan siap melayani. _

_Ku sentuh tubuhnya—_

_Pelan-pelan,_

_Sangat pelan,_

"_Sakit?" kutanyakan itu kala melihat alisnya berkerut, dengan manja ia menjawab, "Iie'—lakukanlah sayang,"_

_Sesekali ia menjambak rambutku, nafasnya tak pernah putus mendesahkan namaku. Erangan-erangan nikmat selalu berhasil lolos dari bibir indah itu, ku kecup mesra seraya kupermainkan lidahnya. _

"_Cintailah aku," bisiknya._

"_Akan kulakukan tanpa kau minta," aku berbisik pula._

"_Aku suka rambutmu," jemarinya menjelajahi rambut cokelatku._

"_Aku suka tubuhmu," kukedipkan mataku seraya bercanda nakal._

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku," kini tatapannya sendu._

"_Jangan pergi dariku," aku balas menatapnya sendu._

_Gadisku memekik kala ku ubah posisi, kubiarkan tubuhnya berada diatas. "bermainlah sesukamu," bisikku._

_Ia tersenyum, "demi Hyuuga-sama, apapun akan kulakukan,"_

"_Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu,"_

"_Kenapa?" jemarinya mengelus wajahku._

"_Aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi,"_

"_Baiklah, tuan tampan."_

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau baca? novel ya?" kini Hotaru melempar batu-batu kecil, terdengar bunyi 'ting' ketika batu kerikil itu mengenai jeruji besi.

_**4 Juli, xxxx**_

_Musim panas tahun ini, beberapa tahanan akan diberi hadiah. Entah hadiahnya seperti apa, intinya mereka sangat antusias membahas hadiah itu. _

_Seperti biasa, malam ini kami bertemu diam-diam. Tujuh bulan telah berlalu, tak satupun dari pihak sipir yang mengetahui tempat rahasia kami._

_Malam ini ia membahas soal hadiah. Katanya, hadiah itu akan diberikan secara acak. _

_Jenis hadiahnya sukses membuatku penasaran, "seperti apa hadiahnya?" _

"_Menyaksikan festival hanabi." Jawabnya. _

"_Hanya itu?"_

"_Hum, hanya itu,"_

"_Kau menginginkannya?"_

"_Sejujurnya iya, aku ingin menyaksikan festival musim panas," ada jedah, "kelak jika kita bebas, maukah kau pergi ke festival bersamaku?"_

"_Tentu,"_

"_Neji-kun pernah pergi ke festival? maksudku sebelum ditahan di penjara bawah?"_

"_Tidak, aku tak pernah merayakan apapun—kecuali ke kuil untuk berdoa,"_

"_Neji-kun taat beribadah," senyumnya simpul._

"_Tapi orang yang taat beribadah sekalipun—" kudekati bibirnya, "butuh bercinta,"_

"Hei kau! Bangun!" arah suara berasal dari sel sebelah, sel dimana bocah bernama Hotaru itu ditahan.

"Sudah waktunya!" Seorang sipir berwajah seram menariknya dengan paksa.

"Sejak tadi aku menunggumu—karena kalian telat, makanya aku tidur."

"Setidaknya kau menikmati tidurmu yang terakhir—sebelum kau tertidur untuk selamanya," sipir itu menyindir.

"Brengsek kau!" Hotaru memaki kasar.

"Dan kau Hyuuga Neji!" sipir lainnya mendekati pintu jeruji Neji.

"ya?" jawabnya tenang.

"Apakah kau sudah siap menjalani eksekusi?"

"Ya, aku sudah siap."

"Hari ini delapan orang akan dieksekusi mati sekaligus, menyebalkan—mereka bahkan tak memberi libur pada kita," sipir yang lain datang menghampiri.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu?"

"Tidak! Eksekusi harus segera dilaksanakan," jawab sipir itu.

"Tolonglah, aku harus bicara dengan kepala sipir,"

* * *

_**8 Juli xxxx**_

_Hyuuga Neji akan dieksekusi mati, empat hari yang lalu kami masih berbincang mengenai festival hanabi. _

_Secepat itukah?_

_Kami tak pernah adil,_

_Kami selalu merebut kebahagiaanku,_

_Kenapa kita tak bertemu lebih awal?_

_Sebelum aku mengenal Uchiha Sasuke,_

_Sebelum aku dijebloskan ke dalam neraka ini,_

_Ketika Neji-kun masih berstatus sebagai chunin dan aku sebagai seorang anbu,_

_Melaksanakan misi bersama mungkin menyenangkan,_

_Kekasihku Hyuuga Neji, maafkan aku yang tak berguna,_

_Kekasihku Hyuuga Neji, sudi menerima keadaanku yang tidak sempurna ini,_

_Kekasihku Hyuuga Neji, pria istimewa dihatiku,_

_Doaku selalu sama, _

_Oh Kami kembalikan waktu agar kami dapat bersama—berbagai cerita, _

_Berbagi cinta, _

_Menikah mungkin,_

_Memiliki satu anak lelaki dan satu anak perempuan,_

_Keluarga kecil,_

_Dan hidup bahagia, _

_Oh—kekasihku Hyuuga Neji, cintamu abadi dihatiku…._

_Kekasihku Hyuuga Neji, aku akan menyusulmu,_

_Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi—_

_Toh aku juga akan dieksekusi,_

_Kekasihku Hyuuga Neji, _

_Ku mau saat aku pergi, kau menantiku di ambang pintu dunia._

_Apapun akan kulalui bersamamu, walau ke neraka sekalipun._

_Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Neji._

Rambut sepinggang berwarna _maroon_, kini ia tak lagi mengenakan kacamata. Pihak penjara melarang narapidana mengenakan hiasan, walau yang bertengger di mata Karin bukanlah hiasan—melainkan kacamata baca.

Sebagai gantinya, ia mengenakan lensa kontak pemberian para sipir. Mata _emerald_ itu nampak indah, lima tahun menghuni sel tak mengurangi kecantikan _anbu_ tercantik Konoha itu.

Rambut _maroon_ itu tidak lagi di gerai, melainkan dikuncir rapi bak gadis baik-baik Konoha. Wajahnya yang lugu sama sekali tak menampakkan kesan jahat.

Sudah sepantasnya pria tampan sekelas Hyuuga Neji jatuh cinta pada jelmaan dewi.

Tak banyak yang mengetahui kisah cinta mereka—atau lebih tepatnya, tak seorangpun yang mengetahuinya sama sekali.

Cinta itu akan ditutup rapat-rapat hingga ajal menjemput keduanya.

Mula-mula Neji—beberapa tahun kemudian, Karin akan menyusul.

Sepasang sejoli itu pernah berjanji, siapapun yang mati lebih dulu—mereka akan menunggu di pintu dunia. Dalam hal ini, Neji akan menunggu Karin hingga hari eksekusi itu tiba.

"Hei! Kau! Kepala sipir memanggilmu!" seorang sipir wanita menghampiri sel Karin.

Selama Karin menghuni penjara bawah tanah Konoha, ia tak pernah membuat masalah. Lalu mengapa kepala sipir memanggilnya?

Ia bergegas mengikuti sipir wanita itu, apa ini ada kaitannya dengan eksekusi mati Hyuuga Neji?

Hatinya mencelos, mungkinkah kekasihnya membuat masalah ketika proses eksekusi?

"Masuk," perintahnya.

Seorang pria tua berambut putih, ia bahkan tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Karin bertanya-tanya, apa kekuatan pria itu sehingga dijabatkan sebagai kepala sipir penjara.

"Hai' anda memanggil saya" ia ragu-ragu.

"Ya, aku memanggilmu," katanya tenang.

"Apakah saya telah melakukan kesalahan, Honda-_sama_," Karin membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak,"

"Aa—begitu rupanya." Hatinya lega.

"Mengenai hadiah itu—"

"Ya?"

"Hadiahnya akan kuberikan padamu."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"A-apa?" ia gagap saking tak percaya.

"Kaulah pemenangnya, Karin-_san,_" Honda–_sama_ tersenyum simpul.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau berhak menyaksikan festival _hanabi_—ditemani seorang sipir tentunya."

"Mengapa anda memilih saya?"

"Seseorang telah memohon padaku agar kau menjadi pemenangnya,"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"Si-siapa?" walau mengetahui siapa orangnya, ia merasa perlu bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Hyuuga Neji, pria _Bunke_ dari klan Hyuuua," ada jedah, "sebelum _bunke_ itu dieksekusi mati, ia berpesan agar kau memenangkan hadiahnya," pria itu menghela nafas berat, "ia memberikan _byakugan_ sebagai imbalan,"

"…."

"Aku rasa kau paham sistem kerja pemerintah Konoha. Jangan mengharapkan uang jika tak memberi emas,"

* * *

Festival _hanabi_, anak-anak sangat antusias menyambut kembang api._ Hanabi_ tahun ini diyakini mengalahkan _hanabi_ terbesar kala jaman _Hokage ketiga_. Ketika itu, radius pancarannya terlihat hingga empat desa tetangga. Untuk yang satu ini, jangankan empat desa, _hanabi_ berbentuk ikan itu akan menghiasi seluruh langit negara Api.

Uchiha Sasuke, adalah jenis manusia yang dirancang untuk tidak pernah terlibat dalam satu festival apapun. Namun demi sang istri dan ketiga buah hatinya, ia rela berkorban perasaan.

Sasuke tetap berusaha tersenyum di depan anggota keluarganya. Pria pendiam itu tak terlalu suka dengan keramaian. Sebagai istri pengertian, Hinata menetralisir keadaan. Sang istri mengajaknya ke tempat yang lebih tenang, kurang baik cemberut di depan anak-anak.

Itachi dan adiknya pergi dengan Naruto, sejak jauh-jauh hari si _blonde_ berjanji untuk menikmati jajanan bersama-sama.

Nampak dari kejauhan mereka sedang memesan _takoyaki_. Naruto sangat pandai memanjakan anak-anak tidak hanya anak-anaknya sendiri tetapi juga anak sahabatnya. Sakura menggandeng Kushina dan Hikari, hamil muda tak mengurangi **kebahagiaan si **_**cherry**_** kala menyaksikan senyum di wajah anak-anak. **

**Ketika mata Hikari bertemu dengan mata Sasuke, ia melambaikan tangannya. Lambaian itu dibalas oleh sang Ayah, "**_**Haha**_**! **_**takoyaki **_**enak!" ia berteriak.**

**Beberapa menit kemudian merek**a berpindah ke tempat lain, kali ini _kasutera_. Kiba dan Hanabi datang menghampiri, tanpa ragu Hikaru menjulurkan tangannya—_well _rupanya ia ingin bermanja-manja dengan sang paman.

"Dasar anak manja," Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya.

"Ingin bergabung,"

"Sampai kapan acara ini akan berlangsung?" Sasuke nampak bosan.

"Ini bukan acara, tapi perayaan," sang istri terkekeh.

"Sama saja," jawabnya.

"_Nee_, Shikamaru _wa_ Temari-_nee_ saja harus repot-repot datang ke Konoha untuk menyaksikan _hanabi,_ a-apa Suke-_san_ tidak merasa bahwa acara seperti ini sangat penting?"

"Tidak sama sekali," terdengar bunyi 'slurp' ketika ia menghabiskan _kakigorinya_.

"Tapi anak-anak menyukainya, sebentar lagi kembang api akan menghiasi langit desa," Hinata antusias.

"Setelah itu kita kembali ke _mansion_,"

"Baik Uchiha-_sama_," Hinata membungkuk hormat.

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Baiklah, asalkan Suke-_san_ tidak cemberut,"

Anak-anak hilang dari pandangan, mereka bergabung dengan kerumunan warga desa. Tak masalah selama disitu ada Naruto dan _nakama_ yang lain.

"Biarkan mereka," Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"tempat dimana kita bisa melihat kembang apinya dengan jelas,"

Mereka menerobos kerumunan orang, Sasuke memegang erat tangan sang istri, seolah takut ia akan lepas dan pergi. Semakin jauh keduanya melangkah, semakin mereka meninggalkan keramaian.

"Suke-_san_,"

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan menculikmu, "ada jedah, "_Kami_, apa rupaku seperti orang jahat,"

"Hahahaha—maaf, a-aku tak bermaksud begitu," Hinata tertawa lepas.

Ketika Sasuke memandunya menaiki anak tangga, Hinata mengerti kemana tujuan mereka.

"Akan kugendong," pria itu menawarkan diri.

"Jangan—aku malu,"

"Kenapa malu?"

"Ka-karena aku bukan seorang gadis—ku-ku rasa usiaku tak lagi muda untuk diperlakukan seperti itu." Hinata malu-malu.

"Ta-tapi me-menurutku ka-kau tetap seperti gadis kecil," Sasuke sengaja meniruh tingkah gagapnya.

"Suke_-san_…." Bibir Hinata membenuk kerucut.

"Akan ku cium," pria itu mengancam.

"Jangan, "Hinata makin malu.

"Pelit," digenggamnya tangan sang istri, mereka menaiki anak tangga bersama-sama.

"A-apakah Suke-_san_ masih mengingat hari itu?"

"Hari yang mana? banyak hari yang telah kulalui bersamamu,"

"Ha-hari dimana kita pergi meninggalkan Konoha,"

"Hn," hanya kalimat ambigu.

"Ba-bagaimana menurut Suke-_san_?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kita meninggalkan Konoha lima tahun yang lalu," ada jedah, "tak ku sangka Suke-_san_ menyetujui kala _Hokage _meminta kita kembali ke desa,"

"Apapun yang membuat keluargaku senang, pasti akan kulakukan—lagipula disini ada Naruto, kau tahu sendiri—aku dan dia bagai saudara, rasanya aneh jika berpisah lama-lama—si _dobe_ bahkan mengunjungi kita setiap minggu,"

"Hum—tidak hanya Naruto-_kun_—sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Shika, kaka-_sensei_, dan _nakama_ yang lainnya— ju-jujur aku selalu merindukan mereka,"

"Ck, jangan bahas orang lain."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin mengutarakan cinta,"

"Hahahahaha—" Hinata terkekeh geli.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Suke-_san_ sangat lucu," jemarinya merangkum wajah pria itu.

"Hina, apakah kau sedang mengandung?"

"Hm? bagaimana bisa Suke-_san_ menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya saja" ada jedah, "bukankah beberapa hari terakhir kita sangat giat—"

"Suke-_san_…." Kini wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Sasuke terkekeh.

"Jangan membuatku malu," dicubitnya pipi sang suami.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan—"

"Hum?"

"Hinata,"

"Hum?"

"A-aku…."

"Ya?"

"Aku—kau tahu sendiri, aku yatim piatu,"

"Hum," Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku tak punya keluarga lain selain kalian,"

"Ya, tentu saja." Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Maukah kau hidup bersamaku untuk selamanya? maksudku—jangan pernah meninggalkanku dalam keadaan apapun,"

"Tentu saja—kenapa Suke-_san_ bertanya seperti itu? a-apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa—bahwa kau adalah milikku," _onyx_ itu menatap sendu.

"Tentu saja, seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu," Hinata tersenyum, "Suke-_san a_dalah pria idaman para gadis—a-aku takut jika suatu hari kau meninggalkanku dan—"

"Iie," dirangkumnya wajah sang istri, "setelah apa yang kita lalui, tak mungkin kutinggalkan permataku begitu saja," dikecupnya kening Hinata.

"_Arigatou…." _matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jika aku tua nanti, apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan mencintai Suke-_san_ dalam keadaan apapun,"

"Syukurlah…." Pria itu menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Suke-_san_—meragukanku?" kini Hinata sukses menangis.

"Ah—tidak," dijawabnya cepat-cepat, "aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau milikku," jemarinya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajah cantik itu, "maaf jika aku menyinggung perasaanmu…."

"Aku takut,"

"Takut apa?"

"Kata-kata Suke-_san_,"

"Kita akan selalu bersama—percayalah" pria itu meyakinkan.

"Hisk...hisk...hisk...a-aku mencintai Suke-_san_,"

"Kau mencuri kalimatku—aku mencintaimu,"

"Hum, aku juga." Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Jangan pernah meragukan cintaku untukmu," Sasuke menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Hinata.

"Aku tak akan ragu sedikitpun," Hinata memejamkan matanya.

Ketika Sasuke bergumam, bibir itu hanya berjarak tiga centi, "cintailah aku sepenuh hatimu,"

"Akan kulakukan—percayalah," Hinata berbisik.

"Sentuh aku," kini ia memohon.

Tanpa ragu Hinata mengunci bibir mereka, wanita itu harus berjinjit guna menggapai bibir ranum sang suami. Merasa istrinya kesulitan, Sasuke menyamakan tinggi badannya.

Tanpa hambatan Hinata memeluk leher kokoh itu—ia menikmati aroma nafas pria tertampan di Konoha. Ada sensasi _kakigori _rasa jeruk, lidah sasuke terasa dingin dan asam.

Keduanya terkekeh geli "_kakigori,_" bisik Hinata.

"Hum, maaf." Pria itu mengernyit.

Langit terang bagai siang, pandangan mereka terfokus pada cahaya ikan di angkasa—kembang api terbesar Konoha menghiasi langit negara Api.

Uchiha Sasuke mendecih kesal, "ikannya jelek, itu pasti ide Naruto,"

**Flashback**

"_A-ano—bisakah kau menggendongku?"_

_Seketika sharingan tergantikan warna mata raven, ia nyengir menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya, "kau sangat manja rupanya…."_

"_Aa…aku—aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu," _

"_Terjadi apa?"_

"_Karena aku tak ingin kehilangannya lagi, ku rasa aku akan mati jika itu terjadi…."_

"_Maksudmu?" otak cerdasnya tak mampu memproses kalimat Hinata._

"_A-aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa,"_

"_Atas apa?"_

"_Bayi kita, aku mengandung anak Suke-san…."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku mengandung—anak kita,"_

"_Kau bercanda?" Sasuke tak percaya._

"_Aku serius—aku sedang mengandung anak Suke-san,"_

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

_3 detik_

_4 detik_

_5 detik_

"_Oh Kami, benarkah itu?" dipeluknya sang istri._

"_Aku mencintai Suke-san,"_

"_Aku juga," Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher sang istri._

"_Suke-san…"_

"_Hum?"_

"_Jangan menangis,"_

_Ia terkekeh, "aku senang—akhirnya aku akan menjadi seorang Ayah—"_

"_Aku tak ingin kehilangan anak ini—tolong bantu aku menjaganya," Hinata mengelus raven itu._

"_Tentu saja—aku akan menjaganya dengan segenap kemampuanku—percayalah padaku Hinata," pria itu menyeka air matanya._

_Sasuke mengambil posisi, ia membelakangi Hinata seraya berjongkok, "naiklah…."_

_Dengan sangat hati-hati Hinata menaiki punggung Sasuke, kedua lengannya melingkar di leher kokoh pria itu. _

"_Maaf—Suke-san harus kerepotan begini…."_

"_Kau sangat enteng—ku jamin berat badanmu di bawah empat puluh," _

_Senyum simpul menghiasi wajah cantik itu "arigatou, Uchiha Sasuke…." _

"_Hinata,"_

"_Hum?"_

"_Apakah itu artinya—kita tidak akan bercinta selama sembilan bulan?"_

**End Flashback **

**TAMAT**

* * *

Homongi: salah satu jenis kimono (untuk wanita)

Kuromontsuki: kimono untuk pria

Hiyashi Udon; udon yang disajikan dengan kuah es batu

Ojii-san; kakek laki-laki

Imouto; adik perempuan

Oba-san; Bibi, tante

Takoyaki; adalah bola-bola yang berisi tako atau gurita, kemudian diberikan serutan ikan bonito dan saus takoyaki

Kasutera; biasa disebut castellan, adalah kue spons yang terbuat dari tepung, telur, susu, dan sirup.

Chichi; Ayah.

Haha; Ibu.

Machiya; rumah adat Jepang.

Genkan; area melepas sepatu.

Getabako; tempat menyimpan sepatu.

Hanabi matsuri; pesta kembang api.

Obon; peristiwa keagamaan Budhis untuk menghormati roh leluhur.

Tsuyu; musim hujan pada bulan Juni.

Suika; semangka

Kakigori; es serut yang ditaburi sirup aneka rasa dan kadang juga dikasih susu atau buah-buahan.

_Unagidon; nasi yang ditumpuki dengan unagi (belut)._

Hontou; benarkah.

Tanabata, Hanabi, Obon, Tsukimi, Hakata Gion Yamakasa, Tenjin Matsuri, Awa Odori, Akita Kanto Matsuri, dan Nebuta Matsuri; macam-macam pesta perayaan musim panas di Jepang.

* * *

HUfft (bernafas lega) akhirnya selesai juga sequel FMS…

Terima kasih untuk para reader dan slider yang sudi meluangkan waktu membaca fic gaje ini...

O iya, aku lupa—kemarin ada beberapa reader yang sudi menyumbangkan nama...

Namanya bagus-bagus, tapi yang paling klop itu, ya Hikaru dan Hikari, sedangkan nama Itachi sendiri, aku kepikiran aja…keknya bagus deh kalo anak pertamanya dikasi nama Itachi…

Maaf, aku lupa nama reader yang ngasih saran…. (kayaknya ada sekitar dua tiga reader deh..) makasi ya say…jujur aku bleng banget waktu itu..

Bikin nama yang hampir mirip (untuk anak kembar)..sementara inikan bukan kembar cewe ama cewe, tapi cowo ama cewe—aku sempat bingung…tapi berkat bantuan reader, aku jadi lebih gampang nemuin nama (reader kasi pilihan nama Keren2 :D)…sekali lagi makasih.

Btw…setelah ini aku mau ngedit dulu…FMS harus di edit chap.1sampe 20 (T,T ") ya ampyyuuun rada ribeett…tapi mau diapain lagi…soalnya aku kan malu kalo FMS banyak typonya….

Jadi selama aku ngedit, mungkin aku ga bakal nulis new story dulu...dan aku ga tau ngeditnya sampe kapaan….bisa sebulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan...ga tau deh….

Sekali lagi makasi untuk semua reader n slider, sejak tahun lalu kalian ripiu hingga chapter terakhir….maaf kalo story aku membosankan..dan aku tau kok, memang story aku membosankan…

Sekali lagi maaf….

#kirimkissu (mmmuaaacchh…)

Maaf banyak cuap-cuapnya….

Intinya, sampe ketemu di story berikutinya… (itupun kalo reader sudi baca xixixix)

(peluk reader ama slider) :(

Arigatou…

By; harukachin


End file.
